Ultimate Titan
by Sir Ludwig
Summary: When Ben woke up, he couldn't remember how in the world he landed in a universe full of super-powered teenage heroes. Even if there wasn't anything familiar to him, but he did know one thing, and that was how to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Don't dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer.**_ " - Denis Waitley

* * *

 _ **The Ultimate Titan**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Go! Pt. 1**_

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Space**_

Earth, floating forever through the vastness of space, was now being approached by an ominous red spacecraft. Its fuselage in the shape of a large rounded disc, with a narrow spindle topped by a circular projection standing dead center on the upper surface, which appeared to be the bridge. Several spikes extended from the diameter on either side, while two larger ones pointed straight ahead to flank the main gun.

Inside the ship, the sound of a drawn-out, muffled, blood-curdling scream could be heard.

A closed steel door slid open, exposing a corridor where two winged reptilian humanoids with long tails, and armed with a long spear, marched through. These creatures had a face that resembled that of a skull, with narrow red eyes, and red lines that ran across the edges of their faces. They were covered in dark green scales, and wore faded gold colored armor.

It didn't take long for the two to approach a closed door at the far end of the corridor, the sound of a feral growl and pounding of distant fists against a wall was heard.

The two reptilian creatures reached the door; it opened to reveal two more reptiles posted at a steel-fronted cell with spears crossed. There was a glass slot that allowed the guards to look through the door at the captive. The screams came louder and more intense as they got closer, and the pounding growing ever stronger.

"Will the door hold?" one of the reptilian aliens asked the two guards.

"It must." one guard responded as more screaming and banging was heard from behind the cell.

"The alien will be delivered on schedule." the other guard added as he straightened his spear.

The pounding became even greater against the cell door as it slowly gave way to the constant banging it was receiving. Out of fear, the four reptilian guards turned to see the steel door. "And if this thing gets loose?" the fourth alien asked, noticing that the glass slot on the door cracked.

"Then Zorg help us all." one of the reptilian aliens who were guarding the cell answered.

At that moment, one final piercing scream rang through the corridor, the glass slot on the door final breaking, and two burning green eyes rose into view behind it.

Stepping back a few steps, the guards held their weapons tightly, bracing themselves for anything and everything. One last yell rang out and the door blew outward off its hinges, blowing back with enough force to be sent flying at the four guards and crashing down the corridor. They moved the door and looked back at the now open prison cell.

At first they saw nothing but total darkness, but soon after, the green eyes ignited again and their owner stepped out into the light.

The light revealed a young orange skinned female, with long auburn red hair. Over her forehead and around her face, she wore a vaguely M-shaped face guard that reached around her jaw.

Around her neck she wore a silver pauldron with a black broach-like object above her chest. She also had silver shoulder pads, and her arms, stomach, and thighs were covered in purplish-segmented body armor. She wore a black form fitting tank top that stopped above her where her midriff would be, a black skirt with a silver belt, and thigh-length boots with silver trim around her thighs as well as her soles.

In addition to all this, her hands and forearms were encased in thick, rigid, bulky white and black-trimmed cuffs, leaving her elbows free and held in place by a bolt that met at where her hands would be. With this device being the only thing standing between the guards and utter annihilation.

"Zengtha ru maka!" the orange skinned prisoner screamed, "Kek zengtha ror!"

Before the guards even knew it, the enraged female rushed them, ready to pulverize them into oblivion.

Quickly, all four reptilian aliens readied themselves with their spears, but it was too late, as the obviously enraged prisoner swung both forearms in a wild roundhouse, knocking one of the guards against the wall, leaving a crater in it as he slid to the ground.

"Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror!"

She roared once again as she swung wildly again, this time dispatching two more of the guards. The prisoner then tried an uppercut against the last guard, but the reptilian guard was able to block the attack with his spear, knocking her back.

The guard swung his spear to counterattack, but the red-haired female swung her cuffs again, perpendicular to the spear, breaking the shaft in two. She followed up with a kick to the head of the final guard, knocking him back into a control panel on the wall.

As he slid down, red lights and sirens started going berserk, triggered by the breaking of the panel.

"Heska vo." the female prisoner whispered viciously as she ran down the now open door.

From the outside of the ship, a section of the lower hull blew apart while the escaped prisoner flew out through the smoke and flame. An instant later, she put a lot of distance between herself and her captors, making a beeline to the blue planet the ship was passing by.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Near Jump City**_

Lying on the ground was a young man around seventeen years old with shaggy brown hair and wearing a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt while the green jacket he was wearing had the number ten stamped on the left side of it.

Just then, the eyes of the young man opened, revealing a pair of dazed and confused emerald eyes.

Feeling a massive headache, the teen slightly sat up and placed his hand on his head, trying to nurse the immense amount of pain he was in at the moment. Finally sitting up, it was here the young man looked around his environment, wondering where he was right now.

The scene didn't look familiar to him, it was made apparent by how his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he kept looking around. It was made clear that something was wrong, and the teen was certainly not enjoying this right now.

Deciding to try and remember, the teen tried remembering what lead to him being here, in the middle of nowhere.

However, that was the issue, he couldn't remember anything that had happened to him in the last few hours or so, a problem that would make most people go into hysteria, while the young man merely groaned as he fell back onto the ground, realizing that he was lost and had no idea what lead to him being here.

This wasn't how he wanted to enjoy his time.

All he could remember was hanging out with his cousin and his best friend. Scenes of them laughing while enjoying a smoothie was all he could gather from the last few hours or so, but as to what may have lead him here, that was a different story entirely.

Getting up from the ground, the young teenager looked around and saw nothing for miles in every direction.

"What did I get myself into now?" he asked himself, not taking the situation as serious as the average person might. Though there was nothing ordinary for the young man standing in the middle of nowhere and unable to remember anything.

The young man's name was Ben.

A very well-known person from where he was from, and someone who was different than the ordinary person. It was noticeable of a watch-like device on his wrist, a combination of black, green, and white colors decorated the device in numerous ways. The device didn't seem all that special to those that didn't know Ben, but to those who knew him, it was what made him different.

Raising his wrist up, the young man played with the device for a few moments before a green holograph appeared.

Cycling through the various icons available to him, the young man soon found the one he was looking for and tapped on it. Just then, a small, black core appeared from the middle of the device. Without even hesitating, Ben slammed the core inside, causing the familiar emerald light to surround him.

' _Well, if there's one thing to be happy about, the watch hasn't changed on me._ ' the young man thought, realizing that this was better than nothing.

Once the light died down, instead of the familiar human known as Ben, it was replaced by a strange creature. He was now a red, humanoid, manta-ray like alien with two, black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from either shoulder, and converging on the familiar green hourglass symbol on his chest. It had yellow lips, which connected to yellow horns right above it's eyes that somewhat resembled large eyebrows pointed upwards.

The alien spread his arms, revealing the yellow patagia underneath them.

" **Jetray!** " the creature yelled.

Crouching down, Jetray soon launched himself into the air, hoping to get a bird's eye view of the scene around him. After a few moments of scanning the area, the alien caught sight of a city a few miles away from him.

Just as he was about to start flying towards it, the alien heard the sound of something behind him.

Wondering what it was, the alien turned around and was surprised to a streak of green flying through the air. The flying creature moved out of the way as it wanted to avoid being it, seeing how fast it was going since it went by in a blur.

' _...What just happened?_ ' Jetray thought to himself.

Deciding to check it out, the alien shapeshifter started chasing after the green streak, still trying to figure out if it was friendly or not.

"Man, what did I get myself into?" the manta-ray-like alien said in an exasperated tone.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Somewhere Else**_

Jump City; a large U-shaped metropolis with both ends connected by a large red bridge. The city reached the shoreline of a bay that fed out into the ocean, with a large single island some odd meters from the shore jutting out of the water.

On one of the streets in Jump City, sirens wailed in the distance.

A figure, wearing a large coat and a ski mask was running along the sidewalk, with a bulging sack in hand; a burglar running from the police. He quickly ducked into an alley just as a squad of cop cars raced past. The burglar sighed in relief as he smugly eyed the sack, opening it to reveal a good amount of money.

He began walking further along the alleyway, but before he got too far, a shadow passed quickly over him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Huh?"

The burglar muttered, a bit alarmed at thinking he heard someone.

With his free hand, he pulled out a crowbar from his coat and brandished it with uncertainty.

Looking up towards the sky, the burgler started scanning the two buildings to see if something was there. He received his answer when something flashed down from the rooftops at the last moment and struck his hand, sending the crowbar across the ground.

The object in question looked to be red with some hint of yellow and in the shape of a crescent but with a handle on the middle for throwing. The item flew back into the shadows. "I don't want trouble, okay?"

The burglar stammered as he took a few steps back, looking around in a panic.

A black blur dropped down behind him, at the far end of the alley.

The burglar turned to the shadows and found a pair of pinpoint eyes staring at him. A large bat flew toward him, startling the burglar. Throwing his arms up to protect his face, the burglar stood his ground as the bat flew past. Once the nocturnal creature flew away, the burglar lowered his guard and scoffed, believing there was nothing to worry about. That feeling didn't last long as something else sent a whole new scare into him.

"You should've thought of that before you committed the crime." a voice said in a serious tone, revealing the shadow to be male.

The burglar quickly turned around and was greeted by a high kick to the chin; knocking him about five yards back. The man steadied himself before running toward the interloper, still hidden in the shadows. The shadow backed up a bit and blocked the wild barrage of punches arching toward his head before delivering a chop to the burglars throat followed by a kick to the chest, knocking the burglar back again.

The shadow then bounded up a wall, pushing away at the apex of the run, and vaulting into the air. This move carried the shadow over the criminal's shoulders before grabbing them and then slamming the burglar to the ground in a solid body slam.

However, this was not enough, as the shadow dragged the human punching bag up off the ground and threw him against the wall.

Sliding down, half knocked out, the burglar looked up and recognized the shadow as it stepped into the light. The shadow revealed a male teen with spikey black hair, most likely swept back by hair-gel. The young man wore tight green leggings held up by a yellow belt that had segmented pouches with numerous compartments and a circular black-trimmed belt buckle.

He also wore black boots with metal tips on the toes and heels, a red vest with green sleeves and a yellow R over a black circle over the left side of his chest and three yellow clips down his sternum, a black cape with yellow lining around his neck and shoulders, and had green gloves that came up to just before his elbows.

His eyes were hidden behind a domino colored mask.

Within moments the burgler realized that this was Robin, the sidekick of Gotham City's 'Caped Crusader.'

"Hey!" the burglar yelled, albeit weakly, "This isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with-" he was cut off by a punch to the face, knocking the criminal unconscious.

"Just moved here." the boy wonder replied. "And from now on, I work alone." he added as he turned away from the unconscious criminal.

The sound of something zooming overhead drew his focus to the skies. The teen took notice of a bright green streak slicing through the night sky above the buildings. The streak traced an arrow-straight path parallel to the alley and disappeared behind the buildings on the far side of the street. The sound of a muffled explosion was heard after it fell out of the spikey-haired teens sight.

Turning to face the knocked out criminal, Robin wanted to make sure he wouldn't be getting away before the cops could get here.

He pulled out a rope and tied the unconscious criminal securely and hanged him upside down from an overhead fire escape before running to the dead end of the alleyway, shooting a grapple to the top of the building to hoist him up, and followed the green streak.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Somewhere Else**_

 _ **Same Time**_

Downtown Jump City was quiet as the people of the fair city went on doing their business, not seeming troubled by anything in particular.

That would soon change as some of the people noticed a bright green neon streak flying towards them. Within moments, the people were already wondering what it was, made apparent by how the people seem to gravitate towards it like moths to a flame.

The crater emitted a thick cloud of glowing green smoke, hiding whatever it was that crash-landed a few moments ago.

Several curious onlookers stopped their cars and got out for a better look.

As the smoke dissipated, it revealed the orange skinned prisoner at the center of the rubble, a hostile look on her face and eyes burning neon green.

"Slopforn ivortmat!" the female screamed as she walked out of the crater. "Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole!"

Her vicious attitude was beginning to scare people off. A pedestrian tried holding his camera to take a picture of the girl, but when the flash went off, it startled the alien girl, causing her to recoil and squeeze her eyes shut.

A moment later, she reopened them, still blazing neon green, and started swinging her arms every which way with a fresh yell. Most of the onlookers backed up even further than they already had as the girl started pounding the pavement hard enough to put potholes in it; the pedestrians now ducking for cover.

The girl then yelled, and in a flash, she rendered an unfortunate taxi fit for the junkyard with one blow. In her rage, she continued to destroy a bank of pay phones, a bench, and a streetlight. Several of the pizza joint customers stared from the relative safety of the second-floor balcony as it trembled under their feet.

When the assault finally stopped, the red-haired alien stood quietly amid the havoc she had just created in this end of Jump City.

The girl glared at the people who were still around her, causing her anger to spike to new levels as she prepared to smash the bulky gauntlets into the ground. Many of those who still stuck around were terrified that she was going to kill them all until a beam of green energy hit the girl in the side, pushing her back a couple of meters.

"Hey!" called out a voice, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

Looking in all directions, the prisoner wanted nothing more than to get back at who it was that attacked her. She then noticed something in the air, flying right above the area, and the prisoner seemed somewhat surprised to see the creature above her.

It looked like nothing she had ever seen before, and that was saying a lot.

Above her was a creature that resembled a manta-ray with yellow patagia under it's arms, acting like it's wings. Whatever this strange creature was, the girl wasn't about to let up now, especially since she got away from her captors.

Letting out another yell, the girl used her ability to fly and attempted to smash the creature who had shot at her.

Using his superior speed, Ben moved out of the way and fired off another blast of neuroshock from it's eyes. The blast of energy smacked the girl in the back, throwing her back towards the ground, smashing into the street and causing a massive crater to form around her.

Thinking that it was safe to approach, the Aerophibian landed on the ground, and upon a closer look, seeing it was a girl around his age. He narrowed his eyes, feeling that something was off, and he was right when the girl's eyes snapped wide open, revealing the neon green color.

"Uh-oh... I think I made her mad..." Jetray muttered as he used his speed and put some distance between him and the girl.

Realizing that Jetray was going to be heavily out-matched because of the only real advantage he had at the moment was his incredible speed, but even the alien hero knew that it was a longshot to believe such a thing. Once he saw the girl, taking notice of her state of confusion and anger, meaning that she wasn't focused as she could be on the fight.

The girl once again rushed him, planning on using her cuffs to smash the creature.

Avoiding the deadly strike, the Aerophibian didn't count on her incredible recovery speed and felt something incredible hard hit him from behind. The sheer force of the alien girl's swing had thrown Jetray into one of the buildings nearby, making contact with it, and falling towards ground, causing a few cracks to form in the sidewalk when he hit the ground with a thud.

Letting out a groan, the manta-ray like creature was certainly tougher than it looks, but it was the first time in quite a while that Ben was hit that hard.

Getting up from the ground, he saw the alien girl approaching him, yelling at him in some unknown language.

However, the alien hero slammed down on the hourglass symbol on his chest, causing an emerald light to surround him once more. Using the shackles to block the light, the alien girl was curious about the light, and just as she saw the light fade away, she was preparing to deal with the flying creature once more, or so she thought.

The girl looked utterly confused at what was in front of her.

Standing before her was a creature made of a silicon and seemed to be made of extremely durable crystal. His body was overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face were magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center.

" **Chromastone!** " the new creature yelled, making the girl wonder what this could do.

The creature crossed his hands over his chest, "Look! I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep doing this then people will seriously get hurt in the process!" tried reasoning the Crystalsapien, not wanting to fight this girl and hurt her.

Without even a moment to pass, the girl yelled another set of words the crystal-like alien couldn't understand.

Rushing at the new creature, the girl thought she was going to be able to overpower this creature and raised her shackles and brought them down in a downward motion, but was shocked when she saw it was holding it's ground against her.

"See! You people never listen, do you!?" the creature yelled as he pushed off the shackles and threw a right hook, throwing the girl back a few meters.

The alien girl lifted her head and faced the pizza joint. She noticed a pillar that was supporting the leading tip of the balcony.

She quickly got up, hurled herself at the pillar, and struck it hard enough for it to buckle back and crack; the spectators at the railing could barely stay on their feet due to the resulting vibrations. The tanned-skinned alien continued to hit the column, "Zop! Yark! Mesnef!" she yelled with each swing into the column.

Seeing the cracks on the column, the Crystalsapien's eyes widened at what she was doing.

"Don't!" he yelled as he fired a blast of ultraviolet-colored energy at the girl, causing her to fly into a nearby taxi, crushing the vehicle like it was aluminum foil.

The Crystalsapien sighed in relief, however, it was short-lived as he heard something flying through the air. Looking up, he saw that the taxi he launched her into, was now being thrown right at the alien at the moment.

"Ah man!" the alien exclaimed.

Without a moment to spare, the teen hero fired off another blast of ultraviolet energy, blowing up the car in the process.

Soon the two aliens were facing one another. The girl seemed far too dangerous, there was no way he could beat her without hurting too badly. Chromastone was pretty durable and could pack a mean punch, but it couldn't provide the kind of strength that Humungousaur or Fourarms provided, but he knew they could potentially injure her.

"I'm gonna have to make do with this one." the Crystalsapien decided, knowing that this fight wasn't going to be easy.

The girl used her flight ability and flew right at the crystal-like alien, throwing him into one of the nearby shops. Feeling the strength behind that strike, Ben got up from the ground and saw the girl glaring at him, most likely due to the kind of damage he's done to her.

Firing off the same green energy from before, this time Chromastone could only smirk. He began absorbing the energy that the girl was firing at him, making her stop and seem a bit confused since nothing was happening.

Chromastone was now brightly lit up in a rainbow of colors, he looked at the girl and couldn't help but chuckle, "My turn sunshine!"

With those words, he launched a very powerful beam of ultraviolet lights, hitting the girl square in the chest and sending her skidding across the ground, which she was tearing up in the process. Once the Crystalsapien got out of the store, he saw the girl was getting back up. It made the young hero wonder what this girl was? She was able to take a powerful blast from Chromastone and get back up.

It made him wonder what world she came from because the Omnitrix wasn't picking up on the DNA, meaning that he either had her race's DNA locked inside the device, or it was just broken, which could be a possibility.

Though the hero looked closely and saw she was starting to slightly fatigue at this point. While the only reason why Ben wasn't as tired as she was is due to his own endurance from the years of battling enemies far more powerful than him on a constant basis.

She was breathing heavily since the battle with this being had started to wear her out at this point. As she caught her breath, the Crystalsapien glared at her with it's narrowed eye, still holding it's ground against her. She knew this being was dangerous and with it being able to absorb her energy, it made it imperative that she deal with it. The girl sensed the strange being as a threat and charged it, raising her arms for another swing.

"They never learn do they." muttered the alien as he prepared to defend himself against another onslaught from the girl.

Before she reached Ben in his current form, an airborne red and yellow object flew in her direction, a birdarang hitting squarely into the side of her crown, knocking her completely off balance. Stopping near the crystal-like alien, she glared back toward the source of who threw it with a threatening growl and a pair of eyes that could double as lighthouse beacons with their brightness.

Curious as to what happened, the Crystalsapien also looked over to see who stopped the rampaging alien captive.

Both of them glanced across the street to see the spiky-haired deadeye that was able to hit the alien standing on the roof of a parked car. His arms were tucked under his cape, which draped around his shoulders. Leaping off the car, Robin threw his cape back and posed himself in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" he questioned in a demanding tone as he took a martial arts stance.

However, instead of receiving an answer, the orange skinned girl came up into a leap that carried her all the way across the street, leading into an asphalt-wrecking downward swing. Robin was able to jump clear in the nick of time and touched down in a backward skid along the asphalt, but numerous roundhouse kicks from the orange alien forced him to keep bobbing and weaving.

The spiky-haired teen was able to keep up, until he stepped into a pothole, made earlier by the girl Ben was fighting.

He was about to get hit by the shackles on the red heads arms, but she was shoved to the side at the last second when Chromastone bowled into her with his shoulder. Robin quickly regained his balance and looked at the crystal-like being, who was standing over him, rainbow-colored energy still flowed across his body from earlier, "I think we might be dealing with something a little tougher than even I expected." Ben said as the energy dissipated.

Robin looked at the creature Ben was at the moment, "What are you?" he asked, trying to deduce what the creature was.

At first, the Crystalsapien seemed surprised, "You're kidding me? Right?" he asked, wondering how the boy dressed in the colorful costume didn't know who he was until a sudden thought hit him. The more he thought about it, the more nothing seemed familiar to him.

With the new-comer's question making it more painfully obvious, "Not again universe!" groaned the crystal-like alien.

The boy-wonder looked at the creature, making sure he was ready in case it attacked him. However, that wasn't he case as it looked him with a sigh, "Look, how about we deal with the girl ready to tear us to pieces then I'll explain what I am, or who I am, deal? By the way, name's Chromastone, for now."

Chromastone stretched his hand out, waiting for the guy in the costume to shake.

Deciding that the girl was a bigger threat, the boy-wonder shook the Crystalsapien's hand, "Robin." the boy answered in a professional manner. Soon both of them heard sounds of people screaming, letting them know that the girl was back at it already.

The two hero rushed to the scene, hoping this temporary alliance for the meanwhile.

 **(X)**

 _ **Downtown, Jump City**_

 _ **Five Minutes Later**_

Just inside the mouth of an alleyway was a figure draped in a blue cloak, with their hood up, who was watching the fighting between the girl wearing armor and the boy dressed in the colorful costume, who was being supported by the strangest of them all, a creature that stood taller than the average man and seemed to be made out of crystal.

As Ben was locked into close fighting with the girl, especially since his body was capable of taking the hits, but that didn't mean it could be felt.

Robin jumped over the two aliens fighting and slung a couple of grenades in the direction of them. The grenades exploded when it touched the ground, creating a smokescreen between Ben and the girl.

"Hey!" yelled Chromastone, "Watch it with those Traffic Light, you almost hit me!"

With this small moment of being distracted, the girl in shackles used the heavy cuffs and landed an uppercut on the Crystalsapien, throwing him some distance away from the fight. The attack sent him into the alley where the familiar blue cloaked figure was currently watching from.

Landing in the mouth of the alley, Chromastone got up, but not before noticing the figure draped in the blue cloak. Immediately, he was able to tell it was a girl due to the slender frame hidden by the cloak, but what caught his eyes, or only eye, was the impassive, ashen-gray face, barely visible in the shadows, looking down at him.

"Cheap shot, I tell ya." Ben said rubbing his chin, or crystallized chin.

While he didn't really feel all that much pain from the sudden strike, it was a force of habit since he was human anyway.

He glanced over his shoulder and looked at the person in the cloak from his shoulder, "I suggest you get somewhere safe, this place might get ugly and I'd rather not see a girl get hurt by a careless mistake of mine."

The person took notice at the words of the creature, wondering how it was able to tell she was a girl.

Without saying another word, the Crystalsapien used his limited flight ability and got onto the roof of the building, hoping he could catch up to where Robin was. The girl clad in blue, merely stood there, wondering about the strange creature.

A few questions stuck out for her, like why was it concerned about her safety? Or, how it felt different than other beings she's come across?

Instead, the girl merely moved her hand, causing a black energy to form around it, and opened a portal. She walked through it, disappearing completely from the alleyway, almost like she was never there in the first place.

 **(X)**

 _ **Somewhere Else**_

 _ **Two Minutes Later**_

Out on the street, the smoke from Robin's grenades began to dissipate and the luminous green pinpoints of the fighter were the first things he saw.

The girl seemed to be completely unharmed. This detail caused Robins' eyes to suddenly bug out in surprise as he gasped softly. The captive then hooked one foot under the chassis of a nearby car and effortlessly kicked it up several feet to which it rotated to point its nose toward the ground.

When it was an inch short of splattering the boy wonder across the asphalt, the alien booted it towards the black haired teen, who threw himself flat to avoid catching the car with his face. The car sailed in a low, leveled, lightning-fast trajectory down the block and exploded against the building at its end.

"Hm. Stronger than she looks." he said as he stood up to see the aftermath.

"What the heck!" he heard a voice call out, "What was in that car? Nitroglycerin?" Robin turned to see Chromastone was back and looking at the explosion as well. "Hey! watch out!" warned the alien, making the boy wonder look back.

Robin quickly faced forward and was greeted by the tanned skin alien swinging her shackles and hitting him hard across the jaw.

The force of the hit sent him sliding all the way to the trashed pizza joint. The alien jumped in for another hit, even before he could get to his feet. Before she landed, the masked teen quickly dove away and pulled out a metal rod the length of his fist.

He clicked it with his thumb and it extended into a much longer bo-staff. This time on the offensive, Robin swung his staff and landed a head shot that propelled his adversary into a car parked roughly fifty yards away. He stepped towards the girl as he brandished the staff again, but it suddenly crumbled in his hands, apparently having been shivered by that crushing hit.

"Huh?" he questioned, absolutely befuddled at how his titanium rod could have been destroyed so easily.

Robin looked to his left and saw Chromastone next to him, looking confused as to how hitting her was able to break that staff of his, "I tell ya, the first thing I have to see and it's this girl trying to break me in half. What is she? I've seen strange things, but man... a girl who can throw me around like a rag doll was not on the list... until now."

Looking at the creature, Robin could only wonder what he meant by that, "I don't know either."

The sound of the alien girl freeing herself from the wreckage could be heard by the two teens. The girl threw a malicious little smile while working her head around to loosen up her neck, a resounding crack was heard as she did so.

"But I think we're about to find out." the boy wonder said, readying himself in a martial artists pose.

"Zota." the alien girl said as she came for another jumping strike.

Without even hesitating, Ben moved to intercept the strike from the girl. However, the girl seemed to have prepared for such a thing and quickly moved out of the way, heading straight for a Robin was ill-prepared to deal with the girl. Seeing this, Chromastone called out to Robin, "Look out!"

But before she could reduce the boy wonder's skull to powder, a green bighorn sheep bound into view and completely rammed the mysterious fighter broadside at full speed.

What was really surprising was not that the bighorn sheep was green, but that the animal transformed into a little green-skinned teen male. His outfit was a black and magenta bodysuit with a gray belt and circular buckle, gray gloves, black boots trimmed with magenta, and a magenta and gray hood and mask with eye holes, leaving his green face exposed beneath his eyes. The greenling also had overly large pointed ears, much like an elf.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! How can I help?" he said with a salute. The greenlings eyes went wide, though, when he noticed whom he just saved, "Wowzers! You're Robin, aren't you, sir?" letting the salute slip in his excitement, but now reestablishing it.

"Well, you can start by not calling me that." Robin answered, 'Great, already twice I've been saved in one night. I'm almost certain that Bruce would have my head.' the masked teen sighed.

The green youth's eyes went wide as saucers and shined with the purest admiration; sparkles hovered around his face, with his hand still glued to his eyebrow in a salute.

"Well, let me just say that it's a real honor to be-" the young big eyed boy began.

"Beast Boy, was it?" the object of the young green teens' admiration asked, cutting the changeling short.

"Yes, sir?" replied the green-skinned teen, standing straight. Robin pointed off to the side of them, where the orange alien had recovered from the bighorn charge and was getting ready to charge them.

Just as she was going to charge them, a familiar purple and magenta colored crystal being intercepted her. His right fist landing on the side of her head, with the size of the force throwing her into a nearby bus.

Beast Boy was the first to speak, wondering what that thing was, "What is that?" he asked, getting an unexpected answer.

"I don't know either, but it's helping us right now, and that's all that matters." Robin responded with, trying to wrap his head around the being who was helping him to deal with this girl going on the rampage.

The alien quickly regained her bearings and began picking up the bus she crashed into. When she lifted it over her head, the alien fighter quickly hurled the large automobile toward Chromastone, the masked teen, and Beast Boy. Realizing that he was going to need a bit more speed for something like this, he slapped the symbol once more and a green light encased the area.

Instead of the purple and magenta creature, it was now replaced by a creature that resembled an semi-armored velociraptor with black wheels on it's feet and wore a black helmet that covered most of it's head except for it's face, which was without it's faceplate at the moment. While most it's body was covered in black with a green stripe running down from the neck to the waist area, and all that remained was it's blue arms and feet wrapped around the balls with a few stripes of the blue color on it's tail.

" **XLR8!** " the new alien announced.

The bus was mere moments away from crushing them until Beast Boy and Robin found themselves a feet away from the direction in which the bus was sent on.

Both teens were confused by the appearance of the new creature until they saw the green hourglass symbol, with Robin remembering that he saw a symbol like that on Chromastone's chest, meaning that this was the same person.

However, they failed to recognize a broad figure in a gray hooded sweatshirt and black pants.

Even through the baggy clothing, one could tell that this figure was extremely tall and extremely muscular for his age. The bus bounced in his direction; but instead of being flattened by the flying metal death box, the gray hooded figure extended his arms and caught it.

Digging its black combat boots into the ground to brace the impact, the figure slowly brought the vehicle to a stop and lifted it by the bumper. The figure then heaved the bus off to one side, making a plume of dust that cleared to reveal that the gray hooded figure was also wearing dark gray gloves and pants.

The hood over his head covered the top half of the figures' face, but a glowing red eye was still apparent, and the lower half of the face showed the figure to be an African-American.

"Yo!" the voice shouted, sounding like a male African-American teen, "Who's here messing up my neighborhood?" he called out, a bit of anger in his voice.

Beast Boy quickly slid up next to Robin, "She started it!" he said, pointing to the cuffed alien girl in the distance.

Robin and the Kineceleran quickly made their way back to the other two teens.

The hooded male turned and saw the alien standing amid the new stretch of debris and walking up after a moment's pause. The old resolve returning to her stems and face as she approached the three boys and XLR8. She brought both arms up and delivered a thundering blow to the pavement; all four of them nearly dumped flat by the tremor caused by the crash, with every car and broken piece of debris bouncing off the ground.

Regaining their balance, the four boys looked up at the orange skinned girl, realizing the hand ends of her restraints fell off, dented and smoking.

The forearms of her cuffs were still firmly locked on, but with her hands free, the alien girl gave a malicious smirk and pointed her hands straight ahead.

Her hands began to glow with energy the same color as her eyes. The four boys stared in surprise, "Hr-RAAAAAAA!" the alien captive shouted as she unleashed a mini-gun barrage of green energy blasts from her hands, causing a very thick smoke cloud to hide each of them from view.

After a long, tense moment, the four of them charged out of the haze toward her, alarming the girl to start firing energy balls all around the block.

One by one, the boys raced through the hail of green blasts, Beast Boy nearly getting his foot shot off in the process.

The energy blasts ripped into the surrounding buildings, parked cars, a neon billboard, and everything within at least a half-mile radius. The final salvo filled the area, causing more smoke and flames to rise. This left the alien fighter breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

She was caught by surprise by a quick punch to her left side, below the ribs, by the Kineceleran, who was traveling at a rate she couldn't keep up with. The alien coughed in agony as a follow-up roundhouse kick to the face sent the girl flying back.

' _This doesn't seem right._ ' the speedster thought as he brought his leg down, ' _She's not focused on the fight at all._ ' he glanced back in the direction he sent the alien girl, and noticed she tried to stand, but then fell to her knees, still struggling to break the cuffs on her forearms.

' _So then it must be that..._ '

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Somewhere Else**_

 _ **Same Time**_

Beast Boy and the hooded figure were hiding behind the smashed bus, Robin quickly vaulted behind it to join them. "Girl's gonna wreck the whole city." the figure said, looking over the bus just as the Kineceleran connected his attack with said girl.

"I won't let her." Robin said, punching his right fist into his left palm, "I won't lose this fight."

Beast Boy and the hooded figure nodded in agreement. The three of them ran out from behind the bus toward the brunette and the orange skinned girl, but the three of them barely got ten yards down the street before a wave of black energy blocked them from moving forward.

The trio turned to see what caused it: a gargantuan, screeching bird-shape, black energy raven that wisped away quickly and resolved into the form of the blue-cloaked figure with the hood up.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." the voice from the blue-cloaked figure revealed it to be a female. The three of them looked at her and thought about what she said. While the cloaked girl glanced off to one side and dispelled the apparition that was blocking them.

They now had a clear view of the kneeling orange skinned girl with the alien speedster crouched next to her.

Robin looked at them, but noticed the gray-hooded figure start walking forward.

The domino mask wearing teen grabbed his arm to stop him. "Stand down." he said to the much larger figure.

"What do you think, you the boss or something?" The larger figure asked as he shook off Robins grip and turned to face him.

"Just give me a chance." Robin said walking past the large hooded figure. He continued walking forward toward the two other fighters, passing by a lot of debris and destruction caused by their fight. The speedster noticed him coming and walked to meet the shorter teen.

"You got a lock-pick or something?" asked XLR8, hoping the teen's utility belt had something that could be used.

"Why?" retorted the short teen.

"This was never a fight for her." explained Ben as he was pointing to the cuffs on the girls' forearms, "She was just trying to free herself from those."

Robin looked over to her to see she was still trying to break the cuffs. "Alright, just leave it to me." Robin said walking toward the girl again.

"Be careful, kid." XLR8 warned, still a little wary of the girl.

' _I'm not a kid._ ' thought Robin, feeling somewhat annoyed by being called a kid. Once he got within a few feet, the alien fighter hauled herself to her feet and moved toward him with fists charged with green energy, causing the spiky haired teen to jump back a few feet.

"Gokta!" the female screamed, ready to shoot more energy blasts from her hands.

Robin tried calming her down, "Easy. My name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you." he said, easing one hand to a pouch on his belt. "I just want to help."

"I got your back if she tries anything." the alien speedster said from behind. Robin glanced back to see a expression on his face.

Robin faced forward again and saw the extraterrestrial fighting machine holding him at point-blank range, "Gokta!" She called as she leaned into him, "Gokta buhovna!"

"Careful." warned Ben, still feeling a little anxious about getting the cuffs, maybe there was reason why she had them on, but he couldn't necessarily prove it. He was about to walk toward the two, but a hand up from Robin, signaling him to stay, stopped him from getting closer.

With the aliens' fists right in his face, the steely vigilante didn't even blink as he held up his fist, the girl still on her guard, "It's ok. Look." he said as he opened his fist to reveal a lock-pick.

After looking at the foreign object, the alien girl cooled off, the green light in her eyes and on her hands disappearing, revealing her emerald colored eyes. Robin confidently smiled as he gently pushed the visitors arms down and put the lock-pick to work.

"Now that I think about it, maybe a lock-pick won't work on alien hand..." the Kineceleran started, but was cut off by a series of mechanism noise as the shackles on the alien girl come apart and fell to the ground, leaving the alien shapeshifter surprised, "...cuffs."

Robin glanced back and gave the brunette a smirk.

He turned back around to see the girl he just freed massage her wrists wonderingly.

"There. Now maybe we can be-" was all he was able to say before the freed alien girl dragged the boy wonder to herself with one hand and kissed him long and full on the lips, causing him to drop the pick.

XLR8's face mask fell onto his face from the shock, "Free a girl of her cuffs and she rewards you with a kiss." sighed Ben as he shook his head.

Her eyes stayed closed throughout the embrace as she let Robin go. When she opened them again, they resumed their green glow. The next two things that followed surprised Robin and the alien hero even more than the kiss; one, the alien girl shoved Robin in the chest hard enough to send him back against the Kineceleran, the latter catching the boy wonder with no problem.

Two, she started speaking English.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" She warned.

"You could speak English this whole time?!" asked the alien speedster asked a bit annoyed at her, still holding up Robin. But instead of receiving an answer, the alien girl took off, gaining altitude to disappear into the night sky.

"Hey!" Ben called out, tossing Robin to the side, "You're going to leave after all that just happened!"

Robin, Beast Boy, the blue-cloaked teen, and the gray hooded figure, all puzzled at what just transpired, gathered behind him. After a long silence, the green changeling finally spoke up, "So... I'm Beast Boy," he said to the gray hooded figure, "Who're you?"

 **(X)**

 _ **Downtown, Jump City**_

 _ **Ten Minutes Later**_

A few minutes after the alien girls' departure, leaving behind the teens in destruction from the confrontation with her. The group finally breaks out of their stupor, the teen wearing the hoodie was the first to speak up, While the others, except for Ben, were currently looking in the direction of where she flew off.

"So, girl just leaves after making this kind of impression?" stated the teen, looking at the destruction all around them.

"Heh, I'd say we made a good impression," Beast Boy chuckled with a toothy grin, "Crazy space girl's gone. City is saved. Mission accomplished. Right, sir?" he asked, turning towards Robin.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Robin said flatly as he turned to face the green teen.

"Roger!" Beast Boy said, saluting the spiky haired teen.

However, the hooded teen's attention was soon on the blue, green, and black alien standing amongst them. It didn't take long for the teen in the hoodie to start questioning Ben, who was still in his XLR8 transformation.

"And what are you?" he asked, pointing at XLR8.

"Well," stated the speedster, "I help out and I immediately get questioned by the man capable of stopping a moving bus."

The teen wearing the hoodie exclaimed, "But you're an alien!"

"No I'm not." stated XLR8 as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you are."

Ben couldn't help but smirk. Looking down at the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, the hero soon tapped the symbol, resulting in the emerald light to surround him. When the light died down, the four other teens saw that instead of the creature that moved very quickly, was now a boy who looked to be around their age. He had shaggy brown hair and emerald green eyes, while also wearing a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt as well as green jacket with the number ten on it.

"You think I'm an alien now?" Ben asked, a smug grin on his face.

The hooded teen looked to be in shock. It wasn't everyday that he met someone who was capable of turning into aliens, well, before today, Ben was most likely the first person they've ever encountered who could do that.

"How can you turn into those beings?" asked the girl in the blue cloak.

Ben scratched the back of his head and brought up his wrist, "Long story short, this watch can turn me into aliens from different worlds. I've been using this to help people wherever I go, so it didn't even take me more than a second to think about fighting that girl since innocent people were going to get hurt."

Many of them saw how laid-back the new teen was being about this.

"How long have you had it?!" Beast Boy asked, who was more than excited to have met someone who could turn into different aliens. Finally! There was someone who could turn into different creatures like him.

Ben took a moment to answer, "Since I was like... ten." he answered.

Before anyone could even respond to such an answer, Robin was the first to remind everyone about what had just happened as well as wanting to continue his search for the girl. There was no way he was going to leave someone like that wandering around Jump City.

"Looks like we're done here." Robin said, already starting to walk away, heading in the general direction of where the alien girl went.

The alien shapeshifter raised an eyebrow at him, "And where do you think you're going Robin?" Ben asked.

"Seeing if this girl is a threat to the city or not." Robin stated, "Who knows what kind of trouble she might cause if something else happens in the city? Or worse, she brings unwanted attention to the city."

While Ben understood his concerns, the teen couldn't but make a joke, "You probably just want another kiss from her." Ben scoffed jokingly.

The comment caused a dark shade of red to appear on Robin's face, "T-That doesn't matter." he stammered, "I'm going." Robin said as he walked down the street.

"Hey sir, I mean Robin!" Beast Boy called out to the boy wonder, "Do you maybe..."

Robin was out of earshot by the time Beast Boy said this, "Need a sidekick..." Beast Boy finished dejectedly, scratching the back of his head.

Ben then looked at the girl in blue, "So what about you? What's your name?"

She didn't answer at first until she sighed a few moments later, "It's not important." she simply said.

"Okay, that's fine if you don't want to answer that." he replied. It was here he saw that the girl was now standing on the ground, taking notice that she was shorter than him by a few inches. Though her blue cloak kept her face hidden from view, it made him curious why she did wear it.

However, Ben knew that asking such a question wasn't exactly in his best interest.

What he didn't realize was that Raven had similar thoughts about Ben, but maintained a poker face while doing so. Wondering why this boy felt different from everyone else here, it was like he didn't belong here. Thinking that he needed to change the topic, Ben saw Robin currently traveling along the buildings, giving the teen hero a sneaking supcision that Robin might be in over his head.

With the alien shapeshifter realizing that he might need to help Robin deal with this girl.

As he started walking away, the hooded teen called out to him, "Hey! What are you going to do?" he asked.

Ben turned around and gave them a laid-back response, "Just gonna help Robin deal with this girl." Ben answered, making the others wonder why he was going to deal with something that didn't concern him.

Activating the Omnitrix, Ben scrolled through the various aliens until he found the one he was looking for. Slamming the core, a green light soon surrounded Ben for a few moments until he replaced by the familiar manta-ray alien.

" **Jetray!** " the alien yelled.

Taking off into the air, the three of them were in awe of what they saw. They saw a boy no older then themselves, turn into another creature right before their eyes. Today was full of surprises for each of them.

Soon a thought entered Raven's mind, ' _He seemed far more confident and composed than most of us... why is that?_ ' she thought for a few moments until she realized it was pointless to do so. She glanced over to the other two teens that were still gawking at the sight of the brunette flying away.

Beast Boy was the first to break out of his trance, "So... do you guys wanna get a pizza?" He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I shouldn't..." the cloaked girl said as she walked away, leaving the green teen and the large African teen.

"Just you and me then, huh?" he said turning to the gray sweatshirt wearing teen that began walking away, "Cool! I-I haven't had anyone to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol," he said as he followed the African-American teen.

"This is gonna be fun, you wanna play video ga-"

The green changeling was cut off as he slammed into the larger teens back when he stopped walking. Turning to face the green-skinned shapeshifter, the hooded teen sighed.

"There! Take a good, long look!" he said pulling away his hood, revealing the left side of his face down to his jaw to be covered in gray metal, the top side of the left side of his head, the side of his right, and the left side of his neck all featured dark and light blue mechanical parts.

"I had an accident, and now I'm a monster, all right? A cyborg." he said.

Beast Boys' eyes quickly lit up at the sight of the larger teen, "Cyborg? OOooooh! You're like Robot Man 2.0!" The greenling said happily, looking the teen over from multiple angles.

The cyborg sighed as he put his hood back on, "You're a weird little dude, you know that?" the cyborg stated flatly.

"Hehe, you called me dude," Beast Boy returned with a smile.

"Okay so, see you later. Right, dude?" he asked in a happy tone as the cyborg began walking away again.

A few seconds later, however, a massive silhouette moved through the sky, causing Beast Boy to call, "DUUUDE!" loudly to the cyborg as a red spaceship flew into view.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Somewhere Else**_

 _ **Few Minutes Later**_

Flying through the air, Jetray kept an eye out for any signs of destruction, just in case the girl started destroying more city blocks. The more he thought about it, the more the situation with this girl seemed strange to him.

She was trying to get the cuffs off, meaning that they were placed on her, making the Aerophibian wonder if she was a prisoner and had managed to escape. In all honesty, it was the only solid answer that Ben could come up with.

Just as he turned the corner, Jetray soon saw a massive shadow form over him.

Looking up, the eyes of the flying alien widened, a mixture of shock as well as relief. Now, he knew there was life across the stars, just like in his own world, but seeing a ship like this only made the teen feel somewhat at peace.

"Boy... things never change, do they?" he said, realizing he needed to find the others.

Quickly, Jetray started making his way to where the others were.

 **(X)**

 _ **Somewhere Else**_

 _ **Couple Minutes Later**_

Shortly after arriving in Jump City, the large, red alien ship released a large orange-armored torch the size of the Statue of Liberty that landed on an island in the center of Jump City Bay. Making many wonder as to what it could possibly be.

"Looks like space girl has friends," The gray-hooded cyborg stated at the sight of the large alien ship; the masked changeling standing next to him.

"Or enemies." The two turned to see Robin walk up next to them.

As soon as Robin finished talking, blue streams of lightning shot out of the top of the torch, projecting a large bluish-green, fish-like, reptilian alien.

"People of Earth," the hologram began saying, "We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage." As the projection continued talking, the blue-clad girl walked to join the trio of boys listening to the message.

"But attempt to assist her; your destruction will be absolute."

With that foreboding warning, the torch cut off the hologram projection. The sound of metal doors opening filled the air and seemed to be coming from the torch itself.

After the announcement ended, Jetray soon found where the other teens were and landed near them, tapping the Omnitrix symbol and reverting back into his normal human form. "That's a big ship." The covered cyborg stated.

When the torch doors opened, it revealed to have more red-eyed, reptilian aliens inside.

"And those are some scary looking aliens." Beast Boy remarked as said aliens flew out of the torch.

"They told us not to interfere." The blue-cloaked girl said flatly. The swarm of invaders was quickly approaching the city.

"Let me guess," Ben guess as he looked at the boy wonder, having an idea as to what he might do, "You're still gonna fight them, aren't you?"

Robin nodded in response to the question as he turned to face the rest of the teens.

"Can we come too?" Beast Boy asked in an excited tone.

"I suppose I could team up," Robin said with a determined smile on his face, "Just this once." the other four teens smiled in response to Robin's answer.

The boy wonder began walking back through the ruined block of the city with Beast Boy, the brunette, and the gray-hooded cyborg in tow. The blue-clad girl stood back and watched them leave. She then looked down with a sad look on her face.

"You in?" a voice asked her, grabbing her attention.

She looked up to see the other boys had turned to face her, "I-I'm not the hero type." she responded, "Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around." she finished as she turned her back to the group.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she saw it was alien shapeshifter who had a friendly smile on his face, "I know enough." he said. The other teens gave her a welcoming smile, knowing that they could use all the help they could get.

* * *

 **Ben 10 and Teen Titans!**

 **This story has been rolling around in my head for so long, I can't really remember when it truly came to be. But, now here it is, ready for all of you to see something that I wish would've happened in reality.**

 **Be honest, if you guys want this story continued, then I will. And for those who are currently waiting on 'Ultimate Hero', don't worry... I've been really busy with school and other personal things that I haven't had the time to work on it.**

 **Once I do start updating that story, and if you guys like this one, then both Ben 10 stories will be the focus of my attention for the meanwhile... until I get bored or some new game comes out and I become addicted to it.**

 **So yeah, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Until next time, see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **If you have to do it, then you're doing the right thing.**_ " - Kathy Valentine

* * *

 _ **The Ultimate Titan**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Go, Pt. 2**_

* * *

 _ **Jump City**_

 **Later that Night**

As the search for the escaped prisoner continued, the reptilian aliens did not seem to be making much progress.

The foreign invaders seemed to be more interested in causing more damage to the city than actually finding the girl; between the destruction of multiple vehicles, and blowing up anything they happened to come across on the streets with their trident like spears, the aliens' idea of 'minimal damage' seemed to be going pretty well.

After the aliens finished clearing through the area, leaving behind a city block completely in ruin, heading to the next section of the city to search for the girl, the group of six teens slid out of a nearby alleyway.

"All right." Robin said just loud enough for the group to hear, so as to remain undetected, "We need some way to track her."

"She's near." the cloaked girl interjected. The other four boys looked at her in confusion as a large sweat drop slid down the back of her head. "I can sense things." she muttered with a sad look on her face.

"That's pretty neat trick, well... reminds me of someone I know." Ben added, still wondering if the girl was still anxious about helping them. He heard her say something about that they wouldn't want her around if they knew what she really was.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." Beast Boy stated before he took the form of a green bloodhound.

The other teens watched as the dog began sniffing around the immediate area. "There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm." the gray-clad cyborg said as he pulled back his right sleeve, revealing his forearm to be metallic in the same fashion as the half of his head.

"If she's around, I'll hear it." he pressed a button on his arm that caused the top panel to open slightly.

"Good." Robin responded.

Beast Boy transformed back into a human, "I got her trail!" he exclaimed as he quickly became a bloodhound again and ran off in a direction.

"And I can hear her heartbeat." the cyborg said glancing at the small screen on his arm, which began glowing red and showing sound waves of a heartbeat nearby. The other three teens nodded before running off in the direction Beast Boy went.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Somewhere Else**_

 **Few Minutes Later**

At a local video store, a freshly made hole was burned into the side of the building.

Inside, a familiar looking redhead stood in front of a shelf full of candied sweets, popcorn, and other types of junk food. Licking her lips, she quickly grabbed a bucket of popcorn and a candy bar and began chowing down, not even bothering to remove the wrappers.

The group of super-powered teens approached her from behind as she continued scarfing down every available food on the shelf, leaving the area around her with empty buckets and whatever wrappers she didn't eat.

"Uh..." Beast Boy began in disbelief that the alien could wolf down so much food in no time flat, "Those taste better without the wrapper."

Now being aware of the others presence, the alien lowered a bucket of popcorn and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She then turned to face the group and created two large balls of green energy in her hands, ready to attack.

"HRAAA!" she growled as her eyes lit up in the same neon green color as the balls in her hands.

The other teens backed up a bit, not wanting to get blasted by the still enraged alien. "It's all right." Robin said as he put his hands up to try and calm the orange-skinned teen, "We're friends, remember?"

"Friends? Why?" the girl asked as she took a few steps toward the group of five, "For what purpose did you free me?"

"Just... trying to be nice." Robin responded nervously as the group continued backing away from the alien.

"Nice." she echoed the final word of his sentence, the word seeming foreign to her, "We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is 'rutha', weak." she stated as she narrowed her eyes.

Snapping out of the fear that was instilled in him, the cyborg spoke up, "Well around here, nice means nice." he said in a slightly angered tone, "And if you want us to keep being nice you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner."

Surprised at the statement, the alien girl dispelled the glow in her eyes, showing her emerald colored irises. "I am not prisoner... I am prize." she replied in a melancholic tone as she looked down. "The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant."

The other teens looked at her with surprise as she explained her situation. However, Ben wasn't all that surprised to hear such a thing, it happened all the time from where he was from. People were kidnapped for ransom and given to those who could pay them handsomely.

A system that Ben had stopped on a few occasions.

"And the Citadel are... " the cloaked girl trailed off, trying to find an answer.

"Not. Nice." finished the heavily tanned alien girl as she looked back up to face the group of five.

"Then you're not going with them." Robin said as he approached the auburn haired girl, pointing his thumb at himself, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Ben didn't even hesitate as he stepped forward, "Like Robin said, we're not letting them take you away, it wouldn't sit right with any of us."

Just then, a huge explosion from the sidewall caught the group off guard. The result left the six of them on the ground. When they looked up to see what it was that caused the hole in the wall, a group of space lizards could be seen looking in.

"Seize her!" one of the aliens yelled as it pointed to the orange-skinned teen. On command, the rest of the group of aliens took flight and began flying towards their target.

The six gathered teens stood up and rushed the oncoming attackers.

Ben immediately activated his Omnitrix and found the alien he wanted, and after slamming down on the core, causing the green light to surround him. It took less than a moment as the young teen was now replaced by a creature that resembled a bipedal tiger that stood around nine feet tall with it's chest, feet, and hands, covered in white fur while the rest of it's body was covered in orange fur decorated with black stripes.

All in all, it was a terrifying opponent from it's sheer stature.

" **Rath!** " the feline alien yelled, "Lemme tell ya somethin' fish faces! If you want the alien girl, then you're gonna have to go through Rath! And no one goes through Rath!"

The other five teens were caught off-guard by the sudden change of demeanor from Ben. He seemed like a really calm and level-headed guy, but why was he acting like this all of a sudden now. Then the girl wearing the cloak, Raven, thought of something.

"Personality might be affected by some aliens." she surmised, the others nodded, understanding as they saw the tiger-like alien charge into the group of foreign invaders and started laying down the hurt on them. They could hear punches and kicks being thrown, even seeing a few of the lizard aliens being thrown against the wall. Hard.

Deciding to join the fray, the other teens jumped into the fight alongside their fellow hero.

The cyborg struck one alien with a double axe handle to the back. Beast Boy charged a group of aliens as a rhino, knocking them in different directions. While the alien girl, with eyes lit up in their green glow, plowed through a dozen aliens with the power that could equate to a megaton punch.

Robin took on his number of aliens with his bo-staff, knocking them all back with a few good swings. Rath was seen unleashing a number of devastating strikes on the enemy troops, using his superior speed and strength to tear through them like paper.

With the blue-cloaked girl easily dealing with a number of the aliens by forming black magic around her hands that sent her opponents flying.

An explosion from inside the store caused another large hole to form, with smoke hiding whatever caused it.

The alien girl then flew backwards through the cloud and began shooting energy bolts at three oncoming attackers. She was able to hit two, but the third got within punching distance. Trying to knock the alien down, the redhead threw some punches, but proved to be ineffective when the lizard alien swerved out of the way and swung to hit the girl down, causing her to crash into the ground.

She looked up to see the reptile standing over her, pointing its spear at her, ready to blast her with a blue bolt of lightening.

Robin, grappling with one alien, turned to see the alien girl in trouble. He quickly grabbed the alien by his shoulders, and flung him around to crash into the reptile standing over the redhead, sending both of them flying away. The orange alien looked to Robin and gave him a smile as thanks for saving her.

Robin quickly turned to fight more oncoming aliens; the red haired alien girl flew in his direction to help him out.

Fighting his own alien, the dark skinned teen was tripped up by the reptiles' tail, causing him to fall flat on his back. Before getting shot by a bolt from his opponents spear, he flipped out of the way, but was greeted by more blue bolts when he landed, causing a smokescreen to form around him.

When the smoke cleared, his full form was revealed. His body, except for his biceps and the majority of his face, was robotic, showing blue semi-transparent components on his thighs, forearms, and shoulders, while the rest of his body was white and gray with black armor underneath and gray trim that separated parts of his body.

Collecting his bearings, the cyborg leaped at the alien that attacked him and punched the aliens' spear in two. Following that, the dark skinned teen grabbed the alien and threw him at a group of flying baddies.

Some more reptiles appeared and continued firing at him, seemingly too much for the cyborg to handle. What surprised the cyborg more was when the talons of a green pterodactyl grabbed his shoulders and lifted him off the ground.

As more aliens took aim at the duo, their concentration was broken when the Appoplexian started charging at them with full force, knocking most of them to the ground with punches that threw them back a few meters. Before more could swarm the alien fighter, a nearby shelf covered in black colored magic swung and knocked the aliens away.

Looking at the girl clad in blue, Rath huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Rath could've beaten them by himself." he muttered, obviously trying to salvage his pride.

Meanwhile, Raven couldn't help but find the creature's reaction somewhat entertaining. The creature had then tapped the symbol proudly displayed on it's chest, changing him back into a human once again as the fighting had seem to calm down.

"Sorry about that... Rath isn't very bright, so yeah." apologized Ben as he rubbed the back of his head, while Raven responded with nodding her head.

The two soon went to where the rest of the group was at the moment.

Some aliens flew away immediately as the ones on the ground looked at the teens before following their companions' example. After the fighting was done, the alien redhead turned to face the rest of the group.

"I believe your expression is... thanks." she said a bit roughly, but thankful all the same.

"Aw man, my suit." the now exposed cyborg groaned as he removed what was left of his sweats from his body.

"So? You look way cooler without it!" Beast Boy said with a toothy smile while giving the cyborg a 'thumbs up.'

"Yeah," the taller cybernetic teen began as he loomed over Beast Boy, "Like I'm taking fashion advice from a kid in a-"

"Uh guys," Ben interjected, causing the rest of the teens to look over to him, "It doesn't look like this is over." he finished as he pointed in the direction of the large orange torch.

The group turned to look and see the giant projection of the alien who gave the warning before in the night sky, "Fools! The Earth scum were warned." he shouted bitterly, "Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed."

After the projection disappeared from the sky, the large, red alien ship pointed its' large cannon at the city it now deemed unworthy of staying on the map.

"Great... " The blue-clad mage said flatly as the group looked up at the ship.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Somewhere Else**_

 **Five Minutes Later**

"So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast Boy asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Go team." the cyborg said sourly as he twirled his right index finger in the air.

In front of the group of four, Robin and the extraterrestrial were arguing.

"All the fault is yours!" she yelled, a sight gag showing her head growing as she yelled at the Boy Wonder. "I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the being nice!" she finished as her head shrank back to normal size.

"My fault?" Robin asked angrily as his head grew. Shrinking back to normal size, the masked teen continued yelling at the alien girl, "You blast me, you kiss me-" he leaned in towards the girl, sparks flying between their eyes, "-but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?"

As the two teens were arguing, the other three stood on the side, merely watching this play out.

Ben wasn't with them as that moment as he told he was going to scout out the rest of the city, get an idea as to what kind of situation was developing throughout the rest of the city. Soon, they heard the familiar sound of something flying through the air, making Raven, Beast Boy, and the cyborg, look to the sky and see the familiar manta-ray like alien called Jetray heading towards them.

Just as he landed on the ground, tapping the familiar hourglass symbol to revert back into a human.

"So, how's the rest of the city doing?" Raven asked.

Ben sighed, "Most of the city is trashed, the Gordanian troops are still spread out across the city, but I managed to get people to leave the area and make sure none of them were attacked. This is getting out of hand. If we don't do something then the rest of the city will get trashed."

Hearing the status of the city, the other three teens couldn't help but despair at hearing such news.

"We're doomed!" the green changeling cried. He turned towards the cyborg, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" he pointed in an accusing manner towards the larger African teen.

"Say what?!" the cyborg yelled angrily at Beast Boy, "I was ready to walk before you-" the two of them continued their shouting match.

The noise rose as the two groups continued arguing amongst themselves. The alien shape shifter and cloaked girl began getting annoyed. The alien hero massaged his temple and the girl shut her eyes tightly as she tried to concentrate.

Unfortunately, the shouting got too loud for her, for she was about to say something.

"Shut up!"

The blue clad girl heard a yell come from the young man next to her, the yell echoing in the silent street, promptly shutting everyone else up quickly.

Four pairs of eyes turned to face the alien hero, who was standing next to the blue-cloaked girl. The sets of eyes made the girl nervous, "Hi." she waved timidly.

"Look! I get that we're all stressed out about what's going, but if you haven't noticed," he said as he pointed at the massive particle weapon facing the city, "There's massive gun sitting pretty in front of the city, just waiting for the moment to blow it off the face of the map. I don't plan on letting these people get killed because we couldn't come together, so I suggest we get our act together before it goes south."

Then another voice added their thoughts, "He's right," began Robin, "It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we'll get out of it." he turned to face the other teen heroes, "Together."

"No, I cannot agree." The alien girl said, causing all the other teenagers to face her, "This fight is not yours."

Ben shook his head in disagreement, "No, you made this our problem when you landed in this city." he reasoned as he walked over to Robin and patted him on the shoulder, "So I think we should listen to Robin here."

The Boy Wonder then stepped towards the red-haired alien, "Trust us, together we can do it." the orange-skinned girl looked at Robin. After thinking what he said over for a brief moment, she nodded in agreement. Looking to the rest of the group, Ben gave a small nod, letting Robin know he had his help in all this. The pale-skinned girl and the cybernetic teen nodded in agreement as well while Beast Boy gave a mischievous smile to show he agreed as well.

"Right then, let's get going." Robin finished as he led the group down the street.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Gordanian Warship**_

 **Few Minutes Later**

Inside the Gordanian ship, there were soldiers running back and forth, preparing for the use of their particle weapon on the human city below them. Just as the room was clear of Gordanian troops, a large, black bubble of energy fazed through the wall of the ship. As it dissipated, it revealed the six teenage heroes.

As the group started moving through the ship, Beast Boy spoke up, "Ugh," he groaned as he rubbed his stomach, "That dark energy stuff gives me the-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he felt someone smack the back of his head. Turning to see who it was and saw it was Ben giving him a look that was telling him not to finish saying his sentence. Just as he turned around, Raven approached Beast Boy and giving him an annoyed glare.

"Uh..." Beast Boy began, "...I mean, it's cool." he corrected, giving a broad smile and a thumbs-up, sweat popping off his head with a forced chuckle.

The six teens quickly made their way down the catwalk where they entered into another corridor.

Down the hall, they noticed a few reptilian aliens hustle through, turning right when they reached the end. Robin poked his head around the corner to see if enemies were there. When he saw that there was only an unguarded metal door, he turned back and faced the other teens.

"We have to get to the firing controls." he said softly. Given the heroes' track record and whom he worked with previously, it was safe to assume he was correct, "There isn't much time." he stepped around the corner and headed towards the door.

The orange-skinned alien was the first to follow after him, then the green changeling, and then the cyborg. The blue-cloaked girl emerged after they were a ways down the hallway.

Instead of approaching them, she tried walking as quietly as she could in another direction, so as to not get noticed. However, that failed as the changeling threw a look back at her over his shoulder while he followed the cyborg towards the end of the corridor. The girl stopped moving, closed her eyes, and dropped her head in a dejected manner.

"Why are you all the way back here?"

Hearing the voice, Raven turned around to see Ben behind her, who was curious as to why the girl was leaving. Though Ben wasn't an idiot, he could figure out that something was bugging Raven, and it must have something to do with what Beast Boy was about to say until Ben stopped him.

"You heard what the kid said," she said in a rather emotionless tone, "I don't exactly belong fit in." she finished, using her hood to hide her face like it was hideous.

Ben had come across people and aliens who shared this kind of mindset of not being able to fit in, or thought they wouldn't be accepted. It was something he felt early on because of being able to change into beings from other worlds, but he immediately got rid of those thoughts and used his powers to help others, something he was sure this girl was capable of doing herself.

"Come on, don't say that," he said as he walked up to Raven, "Let's see..." Ben said in a thoughtful manner, "We have a kid who can basically turn into any animal in existence, who's also green. Then we have a guy who's basically half machine and knows a thing or two about tech. There's the alien girl who kick a car as if it was a soccer ball. Also, we have a guy who might a problem with hair gel as well as taking things a little too serious. Then there's me, who can turn into aliens with a watch." he listed the numerous things about each of the other teenage heroes, including himself.

He then placed both his hands on her shoulders, "I think you'll fit in just fine... so don't think like that, please."

Raven felt a small blush coming on, but her hood was able to hide it. She felt her mind ease up from his words as a very unnoticeable smile appeared on her face.

At the front, Robin was scouting ahead. As they continued passing through the ship without being noticed, the alien girl stepped up to him, garnering his attention. "I bring you... apology." she said solemnly.

Robin turned to face her, "Don't worry about it." he replied, "I'm sorry I yelled, too."

This caused the orange-skinned alien to smile. "And again, you are... nice. On my world, only my K'Norfka has shown me such kindness."

"Well, things are different here," Robin replied with a smile, causing the girl to blush a bit. The two of them looked at each other, sharing a rather intimate moment before Beast Boy startled them out of their reverie.

"Uh, guys?" he said pointing past Robin and the redhead, "I think they know we're here." he said as he pointed in front of them.

The group faced forward to notice a squad of charging troops. At the back, the alien shape shifter and the blue-cloaked girl turned to see another group running from the rear, "Uh! Guys, looks like we got trouble coming our way!" Ben shouted.

Quickly, Ben activated his Omnitrix, looking for an alien who was best for the job.

"Alright, it's hero time!" he said as he slammed on the device, the familiar green light filling up the area.

 **(X)**

 _ **Gordanian Warship**_

 **Same Time**

With the weapons of the ship warming up and the power levels of the gun topping out, one of two crewmen manning the helm on the bridge turned in his seat to address a larger, more imposing throne positioned behind him. "Lord Trogaar!" He called out, "The weapon has reached full power."

The chair swiveled around, revealing the leader of the reptilian aliens.

He didn't look that much different, except for being a bit larger than the others on board and the armor the alien wore was a bit more profound with spikes on the shoulders, while he wielded a large trident like spear.

"Then begin the firing sequence."

The helmsmen obeyed and began typing incessantly on the controls. A timer in the reptilian language began counting down on the overhead display screen. "The Earth scum shall learn..." Trogaar said as he stood up, "...it takes more than six juvenile humans to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!"

He finished as he placed his clawed hand on his hip, looking down the windows in front.

Down the ship's bow, the weapons' barrel began charging, ready to fire on the city.

Inside the cockpit, Trogaar smiled grimly at the destruction about to be unleashed. Before the cannon could go off, a large explosion occurred behind him, causing the door directly behind his throne to be blown inward with terrific force and fill the area with smoke.

A moment later, the six teens walked out of the dust cloud and into the room, leaving a trail of defeated alien warriors behind them, all throughout the ship.

"We're not six heroes." Robin stated, "We're one team." Trogaar turned around to see Robin standing in front, with Beast Boy, the cyborg, and an unknown creature with a strange symbol on it's chest, while the alien girl and blue-cloaked girl floated above them.

Trogaar ditched his triumphant smile and replaced it with an enraged growl as every deckhand started charging the group of six.

Robin led the charge for his side and flew into a kung-fu kick, decking an alien across the face. The cyborg slammed both his fists onto the floor, throwing out a sheet of energy to blast two more aliens off the ground. Beast Boy had transformed into a kangaroo and delivered kicks to two opponents in the gut, full force, sending them flying back.

Across from the shape shifters skirmish, the alien redhead delivered a supercharged uppercut that sent her enemy crashing into the deck.

Meanwhile, four of the aliens soon surrounded an creature they've never seen before. It stood around twelve feet tall with dark red skin and looked quite strong, however, it's most striking feature was the fact that it possessed four arms. Many of the alien soldiers felt a bit of fear when facing this mysterious opponent.

"Alright fellas, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice?" the Tetramand offered.

Not even a moment later until one of them charged at the alien hero. Sighing, the hero was able to catch the fist of the alien soldier rushing him and used one of his others arm to punch them, sending them flying. The remaining three strengthen their resolve and attacked.

Immediately, the Tetramand didn't hesitate to unleash his immense strength as he grabbed two of the aliens and smashed their heads together, effectively knocking them out. Without even realizing it, the alien soldiers were soon met by a pair of large fist.

Feeling the immense force behind it, the two remaining aliens went flying and landed on the consoles.

Beast Boy was back in human form dodging attacks from another alien. Turning back into a marsupial, he kicked another alien away, lashed another with his heavy tail, and then transformed back to his human form.

When he turned back, however, Trogaar leapt in close, smashing both arms against the deck, almost striking the changeling, "WHAAA!" He yelled as he was sent flying back before smashing into a wall.

He slid down and ended up as a heap on the floor.

Lord Trogaar followed up with a charge towards the knocked out greenling, ready to beat him to a pulp.

However, the blue-cloaked girl popped up from the floor via her black energy magic and threw up a shield, blocking the reptilian lords progress. One punch after another thumped into the black shield as the pale-skinned girl backed up slowly towards the wall. Buckling her knees and falling to the floor, the shield finally gave out.

Trogaar prepared to flatten them both as he lifted his fists to slam down, however his attempt was foiled as he was punched in the side with enough force to send him sliding across the floor.

Turning to see the assailant, he was greeted with a knee to the face that caused him to slide even further from the sheer strength behind the move, passing an underling who was in a battle of strength with the cyborg of the group.

Trogaar looked up to see the familiar red-skinned creature kneeling next to the blue-cloaked girl, helping her up, and throwing the unconscious Beast Boy over his shoulder. "Annoying little pest!" he growled as he stood up, ready to charge the trio.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" the Tetramand taunted as he prepared to charge the lord as well.

Soon, the reptilian lord moved first, hoping to deliver a first strike, but was caught off guard when a familiar looking costumed hero used the Tetramand to leap over and delivered a crushing left jab that lifted Trogaar off his feet.

Even before the latter could hit the floor, he was bashed in a different direction by a steel-soled spin kick. After the alien lord hit the ground and collected his bearings, Robin tried to follow up with more attacks, but was caught at his midsection by the massive hands owned by the alien.

He hurled the black-haired teen across the bridge, into the far wall behind the captain's chair.

"Robin!" The alien girl cried at the sight of the Boy Wonder getting thrown into the wall.

Enraged, she quickly took off through the air and unleashed a string of neon green energy shots towards Trogaar that tore into the deck on their way to him. The shots resulted in a smokescreen that shrouded the alien lord. A moment later, the lord jumped out of the smoke towards the girl, fully intact and angrier than ever, barring her to the floor when he reached his target.

His giant hand lifted her high and slammed her down into the ground again. The girl struggled to break his hold for a moment, but couldn't get free.

It wasn't until the redhead squeezed off a body-blow starbolt that the larger reptilian lord dropped her. With the alien failing to notice a bright green light in the background.

Soon a barrage of crystals hit the reptilian lord in the face, causing him to stumble back. The alien commander soon notice a new creature was inside of his command center, a being made of a blue crystal-like material with it's face, arms, and spiked shards, being the blue-like color, however, the rest of it's body was a black like color.

As the alien commander tried to protect himself from the merciless barrage of shards, the alien was now realizing the prisoner was more trouble than she was worth, he failed to notice the cyborg rushing across the bridge from a pile of unconscious aliens. The bionic landing a right hay-maker to the boss aliens jaw, sending the Gordanian back.

The blue and white cyborg landed in front of the redhead before they tried charging the boss together. Trogaar took a merciless fury of high-octane punches to all his sore spots from his two attackers, but even that was not enough to put him out of business.

Lord Trogaar counter-attacked with a one-two-three combination that sent both aspiring pugilists across the bridge toward the still-prone Robin.

When the cyborg hit the ground next to Robin, some panels on his right arm shifted around, opening to reveal the circuitry inside. Robin noticed this, "Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" he asked the cyborg as he pointed to the opening in his right arm.

The three fighters stood up as the larger cybernetic teen glanced down at his right arm, "I can try." he replied as he lifted his left hand to his other arm.

Before any of them could react, Trogaar and the still-conscious aliens moved closer to surround them. Savagely grinning, Trogaar turned to his right and saw the familiar crystal-like being carefully placing the still-unconscious Beast Boy against a speaker to support him in an upright position. He took one of his minions' trident-spears and readied it for a throw, but stopped when he heard a soft-spoken voice.

"Get away from my friends!" the blue-cloaked girl yelled menacingly as she got between the lord and the two shape shifters he was aiming at, black energy forming around her as her eyes glowed within the cowl of her hood. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted, unleashing her powers.

 **(X)**

 _ **Somewhere Else**_

 **Same Time**

Had someone been watching the ship from the city, said person would have seen the bridge of the ship explode, causing most of the front half of the ship to disappear. The explosion caused the ship to fly out of control and plummet toward Jump City Bay, causing massive waves to splash. After the water calmed down, only the demolished bridge of the ship was still above water, slowly sinking into the depths.

Inside the now-exposed deck, Robin, the cyborg, and the alien girl straightened up after regaining their balance from the crash. They glanced over across the bridge and saw Trogaar stand up.

The enraged reptilian lord turned to face Beast Boy, who was still unconscious, the crystal-like creature, and the blue-cloaked girl, and casted his broad shadow over them as he made his approach. The brunette tried to stand up to face Trogaar as he extended his claws on one hand to full length, ready to disembowel the trio, but stumbled back down, clenching his knee.

It appeared that the crash resulted in injuring it.

Just as the trio braced themselves for the attack from the alien, a brilliant blue and white ringed beam of light flashed from behind, connecting with the alien lord squarely in the back.

The resulting attack sent the alien falling like a ton of bricks, exposing the other three teens behind him.

The cyborg's right arm was raised, pointing straight ahead, his hand replaced by the muzzle of a cannon-like gun. The brunette and the blue-cloaked girl glanced at the unconscious alien before looking over to the cyborg.

"All right, I'm only going to say this once," he said as his arm powered down and turned back into a hand, "Boo-yah." he smirked coolly.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Jump City Bay**_

 **Few Hours Later**

With the morning sun rising over the horizon, shining brightly on the island covered in what was left of the Gordanian's weapon.

Standing on the edge of the island were the six teenage heroes who were responsible for saving the lives of thousands of people, even if many of them might not find out the truth. They all stared at the rising sun, each of them relieved in some way that this ordeal was over.

Ben was just happy that no one got hurt during this whole confrontation.

Ever since he could remember, he always wanted to help people and make a difference, but after finding the Omnitrix on that fateful night, it showed him a path unlike any other. Since he was ten years old, the alien shape-shifter had been helping people and making sure that no one invaded the Earth.

And here he was, preventing yet another alien attack on Earth.

Though he wasn't completely sure if this was the Earth he had grown up on, but it didn't matter to him in the end. As long as this world was safe, that was all the teen could ask for, especially compared to his earlier time when the fame of being a hero got to his head.

He did mature, but Ben wouldn't forget how lost he truly was during that time.

Once he felt the warmth of the sun on his face, he turned to see the other young heroes he had come to meet while fighting alongside them. The human cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, the girl in the blue cloak, and the alien girl who they helped.

Due to them destroying the Gordanian's ship, the remaining troops took whatever possible shuttles were available and made their way off the planet, most likely reporting their failure to bring the girl to the buyer.

"That's quite a view," the blue-cloaked girl said as she lowered her hood, revealing a female teen with ashen gray skin, violet shoulder length hair and matching colored eyes, and a red chakra in the middle of her forehead, and pulled the cloak over her shoulders, revealing a black leotard, black armlets, blue wristbands, blue ankle cuffed boots, and a pair of broaches on the backs of her gloves, while her belt was made of the same type of broaches.

"Kinda is." replied Ben as he took off his jacket and was holding it over his shoulder.

Their cybernetic friend added in his own opinion, "Somebody oughta build a house out here." he suggested as they looked around the small island.

"Claim it fast," the alien shape-shifter smirked, "It's a buyer's market."

Both of them chuckled at the little joke, though there was a certain green-skinned shape-shifter who added in their own humor into the conversation, "Yeah," Beast Boy said with a smile, "If you like sunshine and the beach." he slid over to the violet-haired girl, nudging her side with his elbow.

This caused the gray-skinned girl to laugh softly, "You know, you're kind of funny." She said with a small grin.

Seeing the few emotions the girl let out, Ben was surprised to hear those words from her.

At this comment, stars appeared in Beast Boys eyes and his ears perked up, "You think I'm funny?" He started laughing as a sight gag showed him getting a swelled head, "Dude! I know some jokes!"

Those last four words were enough to unnerve the violet-haired girl considerably, causing a sweat drop to slide down her temple and her left eyebrow twitching a bit.

As the greenling tried sharing more jokes, the Omnitrix bearer stepped up behind him and put a hand on the shorter teens head, "She said 'kind of.' You don't need to go overboard with the jokes." he said taking his hand off Beast Boys head, "Besides, you look funny enough with that mask on."

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy cried, "My mask is cool!" he replied as he pulled down on his mask.

"No." the cyborg interjected as he shook his head, "No it's not."

"Aw man!" Beast Boy cried out, "But what about my secret identity?"

"You're green and can turn into animals," Ben responded with a joking smile directed towards Beast Boy, "I'm pretty sure anyone can tell who you are."

The green changeling tried to look for an answer but couldn't find anything to help defend his mask. With a sigh, Beast Boy removed his mask to reveal short spiky hair with pointed ears normally proportioned.

"See?" said Ben, "Doesn't that feel better?"

"I guess so..." sighed Beast Boy as the alien hero removed his hand. "Hey wait, what's your name anyway?"

"Oh yeah," realized Ben as he remembered that none of them knew each other's names, "That's funny; we've been fighting together all night I thought we knew each other already." he said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So, what is your name?" the cyborg asked, turning to face the brunette and changeling.

Ben turned to the cyborg, "You first." he said, "Wouldn't be fair for me to be the only one introducing myself."

The cyborg approached the brunette, moving his hands out of a crossed position, "Fair enough," the dark skinned teen said, "Victor."

"Ben. Ben Tennyson" replied the alien hero, holding his hand out for Victor to shake.

The cyborg took Ben's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," the two teens let go of each other's hands with friendly smiles.

"Hey Ben, I'm Beast Boy!" the green teen said with a toothy grin as he slid up next to the brunette.

"Nice to meet you too," responded Ben as he faced the green skinned ten. After the three of them introduced themselves, Ben looked to see the girl clad in the blue cloak has yet to say anything in their conversation, "What about you? What's your name?" asked Ben.

"It doesn't matter, I won't be staying long anyway." the violet-haired girl responded; her head lowered as she turned away from the brunette.

Ben approached the sullen girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him, "You're still someone we can trust in, and besides that, you saved my life," he said warmly, causing the violet-haired girl to blush a little as she looked into his eyes.

She quickly turned away, breaking eye contact with him, "R-Raven," the blue-clad mage said in response to his question.

The alien hero smiled, "Raven," he repeated, "That's a pretty name." complimented Ben, the gray girl, now known as Raven, quickly backed away from him. Feeling like he said something that caused her to become embarrassed, though couldn't help but find her reaction cute. A hue of pink covering his cheeks as he realized what he just thought to himself.

Soon an image of a girl with short black hair, who was wearing a pink sweater with a white skirt, popped into his mind.

' _Why am I still thinking about her?_ ' Ben questioned himself, ' _It's been over a year now..._ '

Deciding to put that thought into the back of his mind, the young man soon focused back onto the conversation with the people around him.

"So what's next?" Victor asked, causing Ben to quickly turn his attention to the much taller cyborg.

Sighing, the alien hero knew he needed to check out a few things for himself, "For starters, I have to find out how I ended up in this city." explained Ben. With the threat of the aliens gone, Ben was now able to figure out a solution to the mess he was in right now. And with much of the evidence pointing him in the direction of him landing in another universe, Ben wasn't all that surprised, given that this wouldn't be the first time.

"Besides that, you guys seem like a pretty good group of people." added Ben.

As the group of four were interacting with each other, their attention was gathered when they heard a voice come from behind, "Please."

The four teens turned to see Robin standing behind them, the alien girl approaching them, revealing an outfit change. Most of her armor had been cast off except for the silver around her neck and forearms, revealing far more skin. Her tank top and boots that were silver-trimmed were now purple, and on her right bicep was a silver armband. The M-shaped crest on her forehead was also gone, revealing a pair of small eyebrows that matched her hair, really bringing out her emerald eyes and giving her an exotic look.

"I look nice?" She asked.

Robin stepped up with a smile, looking the girl over, "I still don't know your name."

"In your language, it would be 'Star Fire.'" she responded, walking towards the other teens some more.

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire." Robin said with a smile. Raven and Victor walked up to stand behind Robin.

The now named alien smiled, "I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission... to remain here." Starfire asked, looking at Raven and Victor, "Where the people are most " She looked back to see Beast Boy currently transformed into a dog and was in the process of digging a hole. She then looked at Ben, who looked at Beast Boy before hitting himself in the face from what he was witnessing.

"Strange " she added, but turned back to face Robin again, "...but also most... kind," Starfire finished warmly. Robin and the alien girl blushed a bit before looking away from each other.

"You don't need our permission." Raven replied kindly.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it," Robin said, still smiling as he turned to face Starfire again. Ben and Beast Boy walked up to join the rest of the group.

"Looks like we could all use some new friends," Victor added.

"Besides, we kind of made a good team," The greenling stated with a smile. The alien shape shifter nodding in agreement as he smiled at the girl. However, something unexpected that caught everyone off-guard.

A voice was heard, one that sounded like Ben's, but different, " _Unknown life form detected!_ "

Just then, a yellow light appeared and scanned the form of Starfire, making everyone wonder what was going on. When they looked at Ben's face, they saw that he looked annoyed at the device on his wrist.

"Geez, it takes this thing that long to do that..." muttered Ben.

"What was that?" Raven asked, a bit suspicious of what that light was.

"You see, the Omnitrix can turn me into any alien species locked within its database... but will scan species that it doesn't have locked inside of it." Ben explained, "This thing was made with the intention that if any of these species died off... well, they could be saved."

As Ben finished, he rubbed the back of his neck as the others, including Starfire, were quite surprised at the original intention of that device on his wrist.

It truly made them wonder what that device was quite capable of, thought most of them left it off at that. They knew it wasn't any of their business to question something that he may not even be completely aware of.

"Though I have to say that Beast Boy is right when it comes to us being a good team." Ben echoed, wanting to move this conversation in a different direction.

At those words, Robins' eyes widened a bit, as though he remember something. "I thought we might want to keep in touch," The Boy Wonder said as he searched through a pouch on his belt, "so Cyborg and I designed these."

On the last word, Robin pulled out a quad of circular yellow communicators, black trim along the bottom, a side button, and a black antenna with a red button on the side; Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Ben each took one from the spiky-haired teen.

"Made 'em outta my own circuits." the now dubbed Cyborg said with crossed arms.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin said.

The group of six turned to face the horizon as the sun continued rising out of the ocean with the sound of waves lapping gently against the islands shores filling the air. Each of them realizing that there was something here, between each of them.

However, Ben had trouble agreeing with this sentiment...

* * *

 **So yeah! I couldn't help but finish the second part so that you guys would get an idea as to how this would end.**

 **This story is a blast to make because I get to rewatch two shows that I loved growing up. Now, I'm combining the two of them together and will certainly try to make sure that Ben has some impact on the story, but not completely throwing everything out the window...**

 **And when it comes to the scanning of other aliens, including the race that Starfire is a part of, which will be used sparringly.**

 **I hope.**

 **Besides that, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Unity is strength... when there is teamwork and collaboration, wonderful things can be achieved.**_ " - Mattie Stepanek

* * *

 _ **The Ultimate Titan**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: New Team, Pt. 1**_

* * *

 _ **Residential District, Jump City**_

 _ **Few Days Later**_

Sounds of sirens could be heard all throughout Jump City as the light of the full moon shined over it. The city was in a state of flux, as there were numerous construction crews spread all across it, working around the clock to finish the damage done to it recently.

Many of its citizen tried to move on from the whole ordeal. However, there were some that wanted to use the incident to try and find a new life. An opportunity that some wouldn't hesitate to use when it was to their advantage.

Currently, one of these individuals was running through the small alleyways between some apartment complexes. Just as the individual stopped to catch their breath, the familiar barking of dogs could be heard in the distance. Within moments, the runaway turned to face the opening of the small alley he was hiding in. It didn't take long for the light of the moon to reveal what the individual looked like: a man around his mid-thirties with black hair, and a pair of terrified brown eyes. He was currently wearing an orange jumpsuit, the kind in which prisoners would wear.

On his chest read the name: Jack Cooper.

' _Why?! I thought I had more time than this!_ ' the man thought wildly as he started running further down the alleyway.

After a few more minutes, the man named Jack stopped as the barking died down, replaced the sounds of cats fighting one another to people yelling at each other. Once he felt somewhat safe, Jack leaned against the crumbling brick wall behind him, and slid down to the ground.

Trying to catch his breath, Jack could only wonder how he managed to get this far from the cops.

Since the whole incident, Jack was one of the many criminals who had managed to escape the prison after the aliens attacked it, hoping to find whatever it was they were looking for.

Apparently, they didn't...

Granted, the cops were able to catch most of the escaped convicts, but Jack was one of the lucky few who managed to escape them. He either chucked it up to dumb luck or the police being that incompetent.

Then, he quickly realized that if he was to make any more progress, the orange prison outfit needed to go. Franticly, Jack started looking around him, hoping to find some articles of clothing he could use to replace what he was wearing. After scanning the area for a good minute, he soon found what he was looking for.

"Bingo," Jack grinned.

Getting up from his seat, the escaped convict looked around the area, wanting to make sure that no one was looking out their window. Once he made sure the coast was clear, Jack approached a chain fence and started looking for an opening of some sort.

For what seemed like a few minutes, he couldn't find anything and realized he needed to climb over. There was a huge risk when it comes to climbing a fence in area like this, and Jack knew it would make the chance of being caught go up. Still, it was his only chance at trying to start a new life. After a few moments, the fugitive decided that the risk was worth it.

Taking a deep breath, he started scaling the fence. Ever since he was a kid, Jack always got himself into trouble when it came to climbing into places that he shouldn't be entering, like into the apartment of other people with his buddies from his youth.

Jack soon reached the top of the fence, and threw himself over the top, landing on the ground shortly after. Looking around, he made sure no one was watching him. With tcoast clear, he approached a laundry line, and started picking out a set of clothing for a man his age.

Once he finished grabbing what he needed, the man started looking for a way out, spotting a gate nearby.

' _Okay, I'm almost home free,_ ' thought the man.

He then leaned up against the brick wall of the building, and used it as a way to hide himself as he started changing out of the prison garb. Jack then put on the pants, shirt, and coat on, hoping they were enough to throw off his pursuers.

Then another thought occurred to him.

Leaving behind the prison outfit would only give the police a way to track him, especially if they had dogs at their disposal. Picking up the outfit, he looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide the evidence of his escape.

Soon he spotted a large garbage bin not too far away.

Unlocking the gate, Jack made sure the coast was clear again, and approached the bin. Looking at the outfit once more, the escaped convict couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of it. He was locked away for nearly ten years for what he had done.

Though, in his defense, killing someone in self-defense shouldn't be considered a crime.

But that was the law, and one that many people didn't agree with. The idea that someone couldn't defend themselves from psychotic idiots wandering the streets of Jump City was asinine. And now, he was a wanted man for escaping that vile prison they put him in.

"Guess Jack Cooper died tonight..." the man muttered to himself.

Before throwing the outfit into the garbage, he rummaged through one of the pockets, and found a lighter. He had taken it from a fellow prisoner right before he escaped. Holding it in his hand, Jack knew that this would end his former life.

Tossing it lightly, Jack sighed and pulled back on the igniter wheel, causing sparks to fly as his face was covered in the soft glow of the flame. He soon place the flame near the edge of his uniform, and within moments, the outfit was ablaze.

He looked at the name tag of the uniform once more: Jack Cooper, it read.

' _Tonight... Jack Cooper died,_ ' the man reaffirmed.

He soon walked down the alleyway, heading towards the busy street nearby. The man only wanted to return to the apartment he once called home, and see what had changed in recent years. As he made turn after turn, almost running on the human equivalent of autopilot, the escaped convict soon appeared in a neighborhood that seemed like a ghost town. Numerous buildings were in disarray, trash was everywhere, and people wearing rags and robes.

' _Home sweet home..._ ' the man bitterly thought.

It seemed time went by faster than he originally thought. The neighborhood had once been a place that was filled with activity. From kids running around, to most people knowing the other's name. But it turned out that that was the case no more. Now, this place was a shell of its former self.

Pulling up the collar of his newfound coat, the man tried his best to hide his face. Unfortunately, with the night sky being clear and the full moon shining overhead, it made it impossible for such a thing to happen. As he continued to walk through his former home, the man looked around, and saw the numerous shops and apartment buildings he once knew.

His memories seem to overlap and replace the ruined neighborhood with what he once knew. There was a time in his life when he thought things would be alright. To his disappointment, the murder of his parents was all it took for Jack to take on the life of crime, and do what he needed to do in order to survive this cruel, heartless world.

It didn't take long for him to reach the familiar apartment building he was looking for. The steps were cracked in a number of places, the windows were boarded up, and bricks seemed to be falling apart in quite a few places. All in all, his home looked as if it was abandoned the day he went to prison.

Walking up the steps, he could hear police sirens in the distance.

' _Looks like they're starting to catch on to everyone who managed to escape with me. Well, better make this time count,_ ' the man told himself.

He soon found himself standing in front of the wooden door; the same one he opened when first moved to this complex. A chance: it was always what this place meant to him, allowing him to get away from the life he once lived, but was soon dragged back into.

Once a criminal, always a criminal...

Looking to his sides, the man saw the street was practically empty, as the only people outside were either those without homes, friends, or family. His hand soon wrapped around the rusted doorknob, and twisted it, hearing the door shudder as its hinges hadn't been used in years.

As the door gave way to the cold, dark, empty room, Jack walked inside, waiting a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Moving to the side, he started feeling around for the switch. Just as his hand felt the familiar light switch, he flicked it upwards, and was soon startled by the brightness of the bulb hanging loosely from the ceiling.

His eyes blinked a few times, but managed to adjust.

The room was covered in dust, dirt, and whatever other particles were lying on them. Spider-webs could be seen in most corners of the room, along with numerous parts of the wall covered in filth. Numerous tiles were broken, or entirely gone, it was depressing to see such a sight, but not unexpected.

He was gone for nearly ten years. To see the status of his home now...

As he carefully made his way up the stairwell by the door, Jack was careful not to apply too much pressure, as he didn't know how weak or strong the wooden staircase would be, and was not in the mood to find out such a thing.

Soon the man reached the floor where the majority of the rooms were, from the living room to the kitchen. Just as he entered his living area, Jack found that it was completely dark, making him wonder why all the windows were boarded up.

Walking towards the window, Jack resolved to clean this place up from the inside. He figured the police wouldn't check an area like this, more or less because they'd think it was too obvious for him to return to his old apartment, and because of how poverty-stricken this area was.

Jack tried to pull down some of the wooden boards covering the windows, until he heard someone call out to him from behind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," called out the voice in a very calm and dangerous tone.

Turning around slowly, Jack couldn't see much, due to how dark it was. Taking out the light from his pocket, he ignited the flame, illuminating the room, but not too much. As he walked a few feet in front of him, the former criminal didn't see anything until he heard the voice one again.

"So..." the voice said, "After nearly ten years of being confined in a cell, you return to what was once considered your home. I must say that most criminals would take this opportunity to either leave the city or return to the life of crime. So, Jack Cooper, what makes you so different?" the voice asked.

Said person's grip on the lighter tightened, thoughts running wild as to how this person knew his name.

During his time of being a criminal, Jack rarely gave out his real name, and instead used fake names wherever he went, making things easy for him. Now, though, here was someone who knew his name. While the chances of this person knowing about his past became even higher, Jack kept a calm appearance.

"Who wants to know?" asked Jack.

"Who wants to know?" echoed the voice, "Mr. Cooper, I'm a man unlike any you will ever meet in your worthless time on this Earth, so I suggest you answer my question before my patience wears thin, and I'm forced to use... other ways."

The man's threat was clear: listen or die.

Valuing his own life, Jack swallowed his saliva, and took a deep breath, "I only came back here because I couldn't leave the city... e-especially-"

"Because your poor niece is dying, and you want to get the money for her treatment," the mysterious individual finished for him.

Hearing those words come from his mouth made Jack's blood run cold. How could this man know about his life?! It wasn't possible! Only the police knew anything like that, but how did this man know?!

Trying his best to keep his appearance together, Jack soon asked what was on his mind, "Who are you?" he asked.

Just as he spoke, the boarded windows shattered, causing the broken fragments of wood and glass alike to fly everywhere around him. With the light of the moon entering the room, Jack saw three figures dressed in black and silver uniforms, and orange faceplates. They looked quite dangerous, and caused Jack to stumble to the ground.

Wanting to escape from this nightmare, the former prisoner started getting up and running towards the door, but was stopped when he ran into someone.

Looking up, he was now facing a man similar to the three standing near the windows. The man stood around six feet tall with the same kind of mask as the others, but with some noticeable differences, such as the mask being split down the middle, with one side being orange, where his an eye could be seen, while the other side was pure black. He wore what seemed to be a black bodysuit that covered his entire body, except his lower torso and forearms, which were gray. He had black gauntlets on his arms, a pair gray gloves on his hands, and a gray utility belt around his waist. He had overlapping armor in certain spots of his body, one being a gray neck guard that went to his throat and to his chest. There guards on both of his shoulders, forearms, over his gauntlets, his thighs, knees, and the top and soles of his feet. Unassumingly, a gray sash was wrapped horizontally around his torso.

All in all, the man's appearance was terrifying, to say the least.

"W-who are you? W-what do you want with me?!" the terrified man whispered.

"Who I am is none of your concern, Mr. Cooper," he responded. "All you need to know is that I can provide you with the funds for your niece's survival."

Jack's eyes widened at this. "You... Y-You can..."

"However," the mysterious man added, "I require your services for something important."

Before Jack could even respond to the man's statement, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. As he tried to turn around to face whoever it was behind him, Jack soon felt his eyes become heavy for whatever reason.

"Now, Mr. Cooper, I believe it's time I showed you your new line of work."

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Downtown, Jump City**_

 _ **That Same Night**_

"Man, this sucks..." muttered a teenage boy wearing a green jacket with the number ten printed on it.

Ben was currently making his way through the ruined area of downtown Jump City, which was currently undergoing repairs. Various construction machines and workers could be seen walking back and forth between each site. It made him wonder just how it was possible for this much damage to have been done.

During his tenure as a hero, Ben had, for the most part, tried to keep damage to the surrounding area to a minimum. However, he knew very well that there were times when he couldn't.

Granted, those situations only happened when he needed a bit more muscle than he originally thought.

As he continued his trek, he soon passed by a store selling televisions, which also displayed them behind glass. The moment his eyes laid on them, he saw the same thing that he'd been seeing for the past few days; the ceremony in which the city thanked them for their valiant effort in protecting the city.

However, there was one thing amiss with the whole thing: a certain jacket-wearing hero wasn't standing among them.

Actually, not too long after their conversation on the island out in the bay, Ben had left. Since that day, he had made sure to remain as hidden as possible. It wasn't that he didn't like the attention, nor the company of the other heroes he had come to meet, but it was just he needed to focus on figuring out a way to get home.

Especially since his memories leading up to the event were still blank.

The more he tried to remember, the more confused he was than ever before, as his mind felt like it was being covered in a strange fog.

Letting out a sigh, Ben saw the mayor of the city thank the young heroes for what they did, causing a small smile to appear on his face. During his early teen years, Ben had felt the effects of being a world famous superhero, which had at times turned him into a jerk, to say the least. There were times where treated his friends poorly, never took fights seriously, and quite a few other things that proved being famous wasn't always the best thing in the world.

Though he did mature later on... and sometimes secretly wished to have his secret identity back.

"I hope someone comes to get me," he muttered as he kept walking through the crowd of people.

Placing his hands inside the pockets of his jacket, Ben kept walking until he reached the spot where he originally made his debut in this world. Smoke and rubble could still be seen around the area he stopped to look around. It was where he blasted Starfire in the side in order to protect the people he thought she was trying to attack. It wasn't until later on that she explained that she was merely trying to scare them off. Granted, in his defense, he had just woken up to being in completely different universe, and saw an alien girl trying to attack innocent people.

Not exactly the easiest thing to figure out from a glance.

Besides being stuck in another universe with no real way to get home, he also didn't have any knowledge of this world, besides what he's seen and heard from walking around. It was quite amazing to see how much he could learn just by listening.

Now he understood why Gwen always got on him for not listening when it counted.

Though it wasn't for anything as serious as this.

As he continued onward, watching over the area, the teen hero couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing. He assumed that Starfire and Robin stuck together. However, that was just an assumption at this point. As for the others, Ben didn't entirely know.

After Ben had left, he lost contact with the others, though he did manage synchronized the Omnitirx with the other devices, so that it would pick up any signals from the devices that Cyborg and Robin made for them. It was almost like a way to keep in touch and team-up whenever there was trouble they couldn't face.

' _Least they knew who to call,_ ' thought Ben.

Just as he entered another part of town, he soon heard the flapping of wings above him.

He looked around, and started looking for the source of the noise, seeing as how he must have been the only one to hear it. Making his way through the crowd of people on the sidewalk, Ben continued to follow it until it, out of nowhere, stopped.

Curious as to what it was, he continued to go in the general direction of where he last heard it.

Then...

Turning at the corner of a street, Ben soon saw what must have caused it.

Ben noticed a black raven, resting on the construction barrier, and saw how it was looking right at him, almost like it was judging him in some kind of way. Looking around, he deduced that a certain blue cloaked girl might not have been too far away, if the creature on the barrier was anything to go by.

Deciding to take this opportunity, he saw it start flying away, making him realize what his next decision might be.

Looking around, he walked into an alleyway, and activated the Omnitrix, causing the familiar emerald light to fill the area, replacing him with one of his alien transformations; Jetray.

"Time to see what this is all about," the Aerophibian said.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Residential District, Jump City**_

 _ **Same Time**_

Jack had been in quite a few dangerous positions throughout his life as a criminal, but being surrounded by men dressed in armor, with their leader offering him something he desperately needed, was, all in all, unlike any he'd ever been in.

After feeling the sharp pain in his neck, he fell unconscious, only being able to hear the last set of words from the man.

That had been nearly a few hours ago, as Jack finally regained consciousness, and slowly opened his eyes, which were immediately blinded by the bright lights of something hanging right above him. He quickly closed them, and it took a few moments for them to adjust.

"Good," called out a familiar voice, with a very unwelcoming tone, "I believe it's time we prepared you to fulfill the task I will be asking of you."

Trying his best to get up, Jack looked down to see he was strapped to an operating table with heavy, brown leather straps, which were preventing him from escaping. With all his force, Jack tried to break free, but couldn't.

Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Cooper, you should consider the consequences of what you're doing before it's too late. It just might cost your niece's life, after all. Yours as well. Then again, the chances of you leaving this alive are... very slim."

"W-why are you doing this?! I didn't ask to be a part of this!" Jack yelled, fearing for what might happen to him.

The mysterious man walked around the operating table, his hands behind his back, "Mr. Cooper, what I'm doing is merely providing you with an opportunity. I think the chance to help your family should make you willing to do anything to save her, wouldn't you agree?" he asked.

His question made Jack pause for a moment...

Ever since he was thrown into prison, Jack had been constantly receiving letters from his niece. The girl had talked about what had been going on in her life, from the things she had done with her friends, to boys, and other normal teenage things. However, they stopped coming, and it wasn't too long afterward when he found out that she was diagnosed with cancer.

He desperately wanted to help her. However, being stuck in prison didn't exactly help his case.

"...What do you want me do?" Jack asked, still wary of the armored man speaking before him.

Soon the man stopped walking around, and turned face him. "I don't really see the point in telling someone such as yourself that kind of information. In fact, I don't need you to speak at all. All I need is a guinea pig for this little experiment."

Once he heard those words, the tied down criminal realized what this was.

He was set up by this man. Dread filled Jack as he soon felt the operating table start to rise up, leaving him in a seated position. It was here he was able to fully see the room around him, one that was filled with various cabinets with glass doors, and white walls all around them.

Looking to his sides, Jack was now able to see the tray full of tools. However, each of them were covered in familiar crimson stains.

"I see that you've noticed the little operation we've done. Nothing major, really," the man said in a calm manner. "It was really just to prepare your body for the next phase of the experiment, one which requires some... prep work."

Jack couldn't begin to describe the anger he felt towards this man right now. Not only was he tricked into helping this man, but he tempted him with the idea of helping his niece. Now here he was, strapped down on an operating table after they did something to him that God only knows what.

"Why me though?!"

His question earned him only silence from the armored man.

Then...

A soft, but cold, chuckle could be heard coming from the man. "Because I needed to find a man desperate enough to do anything if they heard wanted to hear. Mr. Cooper, all you wanted was to help your niece. In the end, however, you've helped me more than you've helped her."

In all his entire life, Jack has never met a man like this before. One as cruel and dangerous like the one standing before him. He never thought that it was at all possible for such a person to be real. Now he could say there was one, but he might not live to tell the tale.

"Quite frankly, I was a bit disappointed in you," the mysterious man criticized. "I didn't think the criminals in this town would be so easily fooled. But they do have their uses when you need it most."

A snarl took shape on Jack's face. "So why use 'em?"

"Because what's the purpose of leaving such valuable resources laying around, and not taking advantage of them? I think anyone in my situation would think along those lines," he answered back.

Before Jack could even respond to the man's answer, the door opened, revealing a few of the same individuals who were with this man. They walked over towards the operating table, and began moving him somewhere else.

As they moved through hallways with white walls and bright lights hanging above, Jack saw the mysterious man was following them from behind.

It didn't take long for them to reach a pair of doors, most likely leading to wherever it is that they were sending him. Once they pushed through and entered the room, Jack saw it was a room filled with large metal pipes entering massive chambers, and with a glass-like container in the middle.

Once the table stopped moving, the feeling of fear filled the former criminal, as he could only wonder what was going to happen to him.

Then, he saw the men were starting to remove the leather straps holding him down. Just as they removed them, Jack tried moving his body, only for it to feel heavier than ever before. It felt as if someone replaced the blood in his body with some kind of molten metal. That was the kind of weight he was feeling right now.

"I see you've noticed the changes to your body," the other man observed as he walked towards Jack. "They were necessary, as this experiment of mine would've killed the average man. Thankfully, I managed to... modify a few things about you. It appears you might just be able to survive this ordeal after all."

Soon two of the armored men came by the table, and picked Jack up by his shoulders, before dragging him to the glass-like container in the middle.

"What is this?!" questioned Jack, not liking this one bit.

"Don't worry. You won't die, if that's what you're asking. Though I can't guarantee that you'll be the same person after this."

The two armored soldiers threw Jack in before he could retort. He looked up to see the door to the container close, effectively locking him inside of it. Within moments, he started pounding on the glass, wanting to escape this nightmare, but it slowly dawned on him that his fate was now held in the palm of this man's hand.

Jack saw the mysterious man walk into a room of some sort, which was protected by what looked to be bulletproof glass, and reinforced metal being the primary material of the wall.

Frightened by what was going on as well as the possibilities of what was about to happen, he started banging on the glass as hard as he could, but to no avail.

He soon heard the sound of machines turning on, and saw various pipes leaking steam, turbines spinning, and pipes filling up with a strange liquid, which was heading right for the glass container he was inside of.

This only made him bang against the glass even harder, which earned him the same result.

Then the man's voice could be heard inside the glass-like container. "Mr. Cooper, you should really save your strength for this next part. It isn't always pleasant for the subject."

Within moments, he felt a strange liquid starting pour inside the container. He felt strange as the material started sticking to him, and weighing down on his body, causing him to fall to his knees, and allowing for more of his body to be covered.

It didn't take long for his face to start being covered by the liquid. Causing the former criminal to struggle as he couldn't breathe with the strange grey-colored liquid blocking both his mouth and nose.

Then...

He saw pitch black and felt nothing afterward.

After what seemed like hours, Jack was soon able to breathe after nearly suffocating to death in whatever it was he was covered in. However, things seemed different, especially as he raised his hands and saw them go from normal, human-looking hands, to massive hands made from what appeared to be concrete.

When he tried to speak, there weren't any words coming from his mouth, only grunts and other basic noises. He had lost the ability to speak.

Jack felt something creep into the back of his mind. Something telling him that whatever happened to him, this was now going to be his fate from now until the end of time. Something he couldn't agree with, and let out his frustration as he looked around found a machine.

Getting up, it was here he soon noticed that he was much larger than ever before. Though he focused on the piece of machinery, and started tearing it apart to let out his frustration.

He then heard the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind, turning around, Jack saw it was the familiar man who turned him into whatever it he was at this moment. Deciding to show this man the kind of mistake he made, Jack tried to throw a fist at the armored man, only for it to be stopped by his hand.

"That not a very wise thing to do. Especially since I'm holding this leash of yours," the man warned.

It was here that Jack saw something in the man's hand. He lowered his thumb, pressing something in his hand, which ended up causing Jack to feel pain that he could have never imagined feeling in his lifetime. It was like a thousand knives stabbing everywhere across his body. Then, just as quickly as it came, it stopped.

Due to the pain, the new form of Jack was now on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He soon heard the voice of the man call out to him.

"Now, here's what you're going to do for me, Mr. Cooper."

As Jack was on all fours, he couldn't help but realize that his fate was now sealed, especially after being turned into this creature made of stone. He looked towards the man, wondering who or what he was.

However...

If there was one thing Jack knew, it was that he had a new employer, regardless of his opinion in the matter. Now, it was time for him to accept this fate, one that a criminal like himself deserved in the end.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Somewhere in Jump City**_

 _ **Few Hours Later**_

As the light of the full moon shined over Jump City, two figures could be seen traveling along the rooftops of the building above. One was running and jumping across them, while the other seemed to be flying right next to her companion. Once they entered the natural light of the moon, it revealed the familiar young heroes who saved the city a few nights ago: the costumed hero known as Robin, while next to him was a beautiful young girl with orange skin and auburn colored hair, who was wearing a purple and silver-colored outfit.

Ever since the incident involving the aliens who wanted to capture her, Starfire had decided to remain on Earth as a way to experience a completely different culture from her own world. And in the end, she decided to stick with, of all people, Robin, who was continuing to perform his job of protecting people from criminals and other threats of that nature.

It was especially made apparent when criminals were trying to use the chaos from the last few days to make moves they couldn't have done before.

Besides Robin being the one she chose to stick with, the others hadn't stayed. Ben was one of the first to leave, as they could all tell he was confused about the situation he was in right now, not being able to remember anything that had led to him being out in the middle of nowhere.

Raven was the second to leave, as the girl had returned to wherever it was she staying at.

As for Beast Boy and Cyborg, the latter had soon found clothes similar to his old ones, and decided to return to doing whatever it was he did and while Beast Boy wanted to try the continue the solo act for some time.

In the end, the team's victory was short-lived.

Once he cleared the distance between a pair of buildings, Robin landed on the ledge of a building, one filled to the brim with stone gargolyes overlooking the street below. Starfire landed right behind him, wondering what it was they were doing.

"Robin?" she called out. "May I ask what we're doing?"

"It's called patrolling," he answered while crouching down, looking for any signs of suspicious activity.

His short response was one example of how the night between the two was going. Either Starfire was talking for an extended period of time, something she quickly realized wasn't always the most appreciated thing, or Robin was giving short, serious responses.

It was something that Starfire was getting used to, but the problem was far more deep-rooted than that.

The thing was, both of them were simply out of their element when it came to dealing with the opposite sex of their own age group. While it was apparent that Starfire held some affection toward Robin, the young man was far more difficult to get a read on.

A skill he picked up on after spending quite a few years at the side of the legendary Dark Knight of Gotham.

Robin, throughout most of his life, dealt with psychotic villains on a nightly basis, and fought criminals alongside the man who was like a father to him. The same one who taught him everything he knew about fighting crime, and the skills necessary to succeed.

Girls weren't always on the top of the list in Robin's mind, but he couldn't escape them forever. And he here was, dealing with a beautiful girl his age, who was also from another world.

Meanwhile, Starfire was merely looking down at the street below, as she herself was unsure of what to say. Within the short time that she'd spent with Robin, the girl had learned very quickly that he tended to be serious a majority of the time, especially when it came to fighting criminals.

Being from another world with different values, it made her feel... different.

She wanted to assimilate and enjoy the life that most humans experience, but she felt unsure that she could do such a thing. It was made apparent when she saw how terrified the people of Earth were when they saw her.

It was here that Robin took notice of the girl's moment of silence.

"You okay, Starfire?" Robin approached her, seeing that the girl was rather quiet.

Deciding to be honest with him, Starfire turned to face Robin. "No... I am not. I feel... different than all those people down there. The idea of staying here on Earth sounded... nice, but I do not know if it is possible for someone from another world to adjust to such a life."

Hearing those words, Robin felt a loss of words.

Walking towards her, the Boy Wonder stood next to Starfire and turned his head towards her. "Then that makes two of us."

The moment she heard those words come from Robin, the girl felt confused. "What do you mean? How could you know such a feeling?"

Letting out a sigh, he looked towards the moon, "Star... I'm not exactly normal for a guy my age. I've seen things that most people probably wouldn't see in their entire lifetime. There have been things I've fought that most people couldn't even dream of. My life hasn't always been an easy one, especially when I was taken in by my mentor, after my parents..." his eyes widened for a second, before narrowing as he looked away.

"Uh, never mind."

Starfire heard the solemn tone behind his final set of words, making her realize that his parents must have passed away.

Feeling unsure if it was appropriate to ask such a thing, the girl turned to face Robin, and nearly reached for his hand, but stopped herself as she was just about to. "I am... sorry. It was wrong of me to force such words from you. I did not mean to make you remember terrible memories."

He shook his head, waving his hand in front of his face. "N-no, it's perfectly fine, Star! It's okay. Really." he let out a sigh, before giving her an appreciative smile. "I may never forget the death of my parents, but I've moved on, just like any other person would. In my life, I've seen what not being able to move can do to someone. It's not good." he then shrugged his shoulders. "What I'm trying to say is that I know what it's like to go out into the unknown. To be somewhere different than what we're all used to. But at the same time, that's what it makes it interesting."

Not understanding what he means, she tilted her to the side in a cute fashion. "I... do not understand," she replied.

"Look all around you. What do you see?" he asked her.

Doing what he asked, the alien girl soon started looking to the city in front of her. People were walking back and forth, there was the loud noise of cars, and other such things that could be found in a busy city like this one.

"A human city?" she answered, unsure of her answer.

Shaking his head, Robin told her what he saw. "What I see is a new opportunity for me to make a name for myself. To grow, get out from the shadow of my mentor. This city is like a new start for me, and it can be that for you too."

When he finished speaking, Starfire thought about what he had just said. The idea of experiencing something new like being on Earth was what made Starfire stay on this world. But it was also because of the people she had met in her short time here already; those with special abilities like Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Ben, and even Robin.

Someone who was unlike any human - no scratch that - any living being she had ever come to meet in her lifetime.

Then it made her realize how much there was to Robin. To hear him talk about such things like the death of his parents the way he did, it truly made her wonder how they did meet their unfortunate end. Biting her lip, she wondered if it would be rude if she was to ask about his parents.

"...Robin, may I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Sure, what is it?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, she tapped her index fingers together. "Could I ask as to how your parents... died?"

Silence.

Robin didn't respond for a few moments before looking away from Starfire and out towards the city. It was here that the girl thought she went too far and asked something that was far too personal for him to answer. Now she feared that he hated her for asking such a thing.

It was only natural when someone was asked something they most likely didn't want to be asked.

"Please forgive me!" she cried. "I should not have asked a question like that!"

"Don't worry about it," Robin replied quickly, though he was still looking away from her. "I'm not mad or anything. Just... surprised, that's all. I haven't really ever had to tell the story. Like... in a long time."

Before Starfire could even say anything to his response, there was a loud explosion in the distance. The two young heroes quickly turned in the general direction of it, and spotted a massive plume of smoke rising in the distance.

Without even hesitating, Robin took out a grappling hook from his utility belt, and fired it at the closest building to them.

"Come on Starfire! We gotta move, now!"

His words had broken Starfire out of her stupor, making her realize that she needed to focus on the task at hand. But still, it nagged at her. She was able to see how easily Robin's body language changed within that moment. A small shred of doubt started to grow inside as she believed her question opened a wound from his past.

Now, Starfire would learn that there was far more to Robin than she could ever imagine.

And see that Earth wasn't so different...

 **(X)**

 _ **Industrial District, Jump City**_

 _ **Minutes Later**_

Sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance as the people nearby saw a battle unfold between two of the young heroes who saved their city, who were currently engaging some sort of stone creature nearly three times their size. A fight that many of them stayed away from as the police prepared to take down the creature if the heroes weren't able to put it down.

In an area of the city undergoing construction, both Robin and Starfire were currently in the midst of battling an opponent that neither one had ever seen before. Not even Robin had a clue as to who or what this was.

All he knew was that they needed to take it down before people got hurt.

Both him and Star saw the creature approach them, its stone face holding no emotion as it started picking up speed, and charged at the two teenage heroes. Seeing this, Starfire and Robin moved in opposite directions.

Once the creature ran past them, Robin reached for his utility belt, and took out a few birdarangs, throwing them at the creature's head. Within moments, the thrown projectiles made contact with its head, causing it to turn, slowly, in the direction of Robin.

There was something telling Robin in the back of his mind, ' _ **You messed up, boy.**_ '

Soon the creature started charging towards the costumed hero. The Boy Wonder tried to get away as he reached for the grappling hook on his belt, but was stopped as he felt something quite heavy thrown at him, which caused him to fall onto the ground, seeing a block of concrete next to him.

Realizing that it was most likely the block that hit him, Robin tried to stand up but couldn't. His vision began to black out from the force behind the hit, and the last thing he saw was the stone-like creature standing above him, it's foot getting ready to crush him.

Just as he thought the creature was about to end his life, he saw the creature's expression going from a calm, emotionless face, to that of surprise as something hit the creature, forcing it step away from the body of Robin.

It was Starfire, who came into his vision as he saw her fire one of her starbolts at a suspended platform carrying steel beams.

Less than moments later, the numerous steel beams fell on top of the creature, crushing it. Thinking that it was dealt with, Starfire immediately rushed over to Robin's side and checked for any injuries.

"Robin! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, her concern for him quite noticeable.

Her face would be the last thing Robin would see for the moment. Then, darkness filled his view as he lost consciousness. As Starfire felt her heart drop when seeing him close his eyes, she checked his pulse, and was relieved to hear his heart still beating.

Meaning that he was only unconsciousness from the force of the hit he sustained.

What Starfire didn't notice until it was too late was that the steel beams were beginning to move, meaning that the creature made of stone hadn't been defeated yet.

Then...

The pile of steel beams went flying in a number of directions as Starfire immediately grabbed Robin, flying to the top of a nearby building with him in hand. There was no way that she would allow Robin to get hurt, yet she was quite at a disadvantage when it came to dealing with the creature on her own.

With Robin out for sometime, Starfire needed help to defeat it...

"Oh, that is right!" she said, suddenly remembering the communicators that everyone had received.

As she took out the communicator she had given, the girl knew that, with the situation she was in, there was hope that the others would come to help both her and Robin with this new, strange creature.

Hope was all that she had at the moment.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Unknown Location**_

 _ **Few Hours Later**_

Images of Starfire and Robin's defeat at the hands of his new creation - Cinderblock, as he liked to call him - played over and over again on the massive monitors sitting in the wall across from him. Disappointment was what the man felt at this moment, especially when looking at the costumed hero known as Robin.

The sidekick to the legendary Dark Knight of Gotham City, and someone that intrigued him very much. It was that very experience of working alongside someone like that which earned his interest.

Something he felt was what made him different from all the other heroes the man had come to see in his lifetime.

But besides Robin, there was another hero he had seen when the aliens threatened Jump City.

Now, he wanted to see his next potential apprentice in action, a boy who was capable of transforming into creatures that possessed powers never before seen. It was an ability that made the man interested in this young hero, but what made him more interesting was how he avoided attention like it was a plague.

These two heroes were the most important component to his plan. By getting either one to join him, it would deal a massive blow to this group of heroes before they even got off the ground. But he needed everything to go the way he needed it to be.

Everything depended on how these next set of choices played out.

As he leaned back into his throne, he used his vast knowledge from his previous years of dealing with super-powered heroes, and couldn't help but realize the kind of situation he was in at this very moment.

Soon, ideas about how to lure each one came to mind, but those would be saved until the moment was right.

"Alright, children, now it's time to prove to me that you aren't a waste of my time. Especially the two with the most potential for being my apprentice..."

With that in mind, the man known as Slade began working on a plan he knew would bring down these young heroes. All he needed to do was sit and wait for the opportunity to present itself, and allow him to strike.

Jump City was about to experience a new battle...

One unlike any seen before it.

* * *

 _ **Proofread by Da-Awesom-One for Sir Ludwig.**_

 **I'm back~**

 **After being inactive for quite some time, something that I blame school for, I've returned to writing stories as I'm starting to have more and more time available to me with the summer fast approaching guys.**

 **Besides that, an author by the name of Da-Awesom-One is going to be proofreading this story of mine. With the editing he did to this chapter alone, it was already better than what I originally wrote in some places, so that shows this person knows they are doing.**

 **So I just wanna say a big thanks to them for taking the time out of their day to proofread such a thing.**

 **And, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think about it, and I will see you guys next time.**


End file.
